The Crow and the Butterfly
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to Golden Eyed Pixie. An accident at Elle's birthday leads to her breaking up with Alice. Alice tries to win back but she doesn't know that there's someone else trying for her ex's heart.
1. Chapter 1

My summer was very interesting. Having this baby inside of me was kind of annoying. My stomach was starting to get larger. It definitely made me look a lot less hot. There was also the fact that I was supposed to keep it inside of me for a full nine months. Who decided that? It's so inconvenient. Alice was really sweet about the situation and I'm pretty sure that Rosalie was jealous. She apparently really wanted to have a baby but couldn't because she was dead. I would probably trade with her if I could but I'm pretty sure that that is not possible.

As of this very second, I was starting school. Because of the whole pregnancy thing, Uncle Charlie had decided not to get me a new car. It was kind of unfair for him to punish me for something that I did before I got here but I would probably take it over what Daddy would do to me. I was currently sitting in the front seat of Alice's car that I never could remember the name of. I think it was called a Porch or something. I knew from the shows that people were going to be looking at me different. I hadn't started gaining weight until after the school year was over and now I had a rather large, 5 months pregnant belly.

"So are you ready?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah I am." I answered. "I never cared what these people thought of me before and I'm not gonna start now."

"If anyone makes fun of you, you can just tell me." Alice offered. I'll make sure that they never do it again. You should go say hi to your friends."

I noticed Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Eric were standing in the parking lot. I got out of the car and slowly walked over to them.

"Hey guys." I greeted uneasily. I was pretty sure that they all knew that I was pregnant but it was still kind of nerve-racking. You know that whole not caring about what people thought about me. It was a lie.

"Wow so you really got a baby in there." Mike commented.

"Unless I have a demon in me like in that movie." I quipped. "So did you guys have good summers?"

"Yeah we did." Jessica replied, apparently answering for everyone. I wondered why she did that. "Anyway I can't really talk right now. I have to get to class. I'm also on the watch for any new cute guys."

So they all seemed to ditch me. To make things worse, Alice had class on the opposite end of the school. I still had a lot to do. Thankfully because of my pregnancy, I was allowed to be five minutes late to class.

As I was walking to my locker, I heard appeared to be books falling to the floor.

"Damn it." A girl remarked. I looked over to see a short blonde. She was wearing the school's cheerleading uniform but I don't think I've ever seen her before. Being the kind girl that I was, I went over to help her.

"Here let me help you." I said as I picked up one of her books. First she looked at my face, then my stomach.

"Are you new here?" I asked. "I'm Elle."

"Are you pregnant?" She asked. She had a bit of an accent but I couldn't quite identify where she was from.

"Funny I was more hoping for your name." I remarked.

"Sorry." She apologized as she held out her hand toward me. "I'm Claire. So can I have my book?"

I handed it to her. "Yes I'm pregnant." I confirmed. "Do you know where your classes are?"

"Yes I'm in Room 256." She answered.

"That's the same room I'm in." I said as I began to walk with her.

"So it is your boyfriend's?" She asked.

"No, that wouldn't be possible because my 'boyfriend' is a girl." I responded.

"Then how did you…" She questioned in confusion.

"I had a one night stand in New York." I explained. "So where are you from?"

"My family just moved here from Texas." Claire answered. That had to be it, a Texas accent.

"But you made the cheerleading squad." I pointed out.

"Yeah apparently one of the girls went missing and they needed a replacement." Claire explained. "Someone found out that I did cheerleading at my old school and asked me. This looks like the place."

So we were both excused for being late. Class was pretty boring. After it was over, I went to meet Alice outside of the door. I greeted her with a kiss.

As it turned out, Claire was in a lot of my classes. She wasn't completely intolerable and not that hard to be around.

"So can I sit with you at lunch?" Claire asked as I frowned.

"I'm sorry but my table is a little bit exclusive." I remarked. "But I do know somewhere that you can sit. My only question is wouldn't you be sitting with the other cheerleaders?"

"No it's like some cheerleader initiation thing." Claire explained. "Apparently everyone is going to ignore me except for at practice for the first week."

"That doesn't sound very nice." I commented as I took Claire to the table where all of my friends sat. "Hey everyone this is Claire. She needs a place to sit for lunch."

They all seemed to welcome her as I made my way to Alice's table.

"So you made a new friend it seems." She said.

"Well I was just showing the new girl around." I told her. "I can't believe that the other cheerleaders won't talk to her. That doesn't sound right at all."

"Listen it's okay if you want to be friends with her." Alice replied. "You seemed to be getting along pretty well."

"I don't think you really have any reason to be jealous." I responded. "I don't really wanna be here anyone but you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Alice." Naomi remarked. "Your mate seems to think that she's pretty hot."

"So I think she's hot, big deal." I refuted. "I would be lying if I said she wasn't attractive. Would you please not read her mind? I don't really want to know what she truly thinks of me."

"You're afraid." Naomi remarked.

"I do really want to be friends with her but I am afraid that once this cold shoulder by the cheerleaders wears off, she'll never talk to me again. I don't take rejection very well and I think my hormones are acting up. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Okay so your birthday is coming up soon, right?" Alice asked. "Have you thought about what you want to get?"

"I actually haven't." I stated truthfully. "I haven't really celebrated my birthday since I was 6."

"I'm gonna get you a bazooka." Emmett remarked excitedly before Rosalie hit him.

"What would I do with that?" I asked. "Not only is it unnecessary but I also think it's illegal."

I looked over to the table where Claire. She seemed to be getting along with the occupants pretty well. I wanted to get out of the lunchroom.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I announced.

"Okay I'll go with you." Alice said.

"No that's okay." I remarked. "I was actually hoping that Rosalie would though. I want to talk to her about something."

Rosalie reluctantly got up and the two of us walked into the hallway.

"So what is it?" She asked impatiently.

"Look I know that you're upset because I'm pregnant." I said. "Everyone's told me that you've wanted a baby for a long time but can't have one. I'm sorry and if I could somehow have you carry this thing instead of me, I would gladly do it. Ow…especially since it keeps kicking me."

"Alright I'm sorry that I'm being a bitch about this." Rosalie replied. "I promised Alice a few months ago that I wouldn't give you a hard time and lately I haven't really been living up to that. You're right. I want nothing more in my life than to have children. Even though I've come to grips with the fact that that's never going to happen, that doesn't make it any easier to see you like this. I promise that I'll be a better sister towards you."

"Thank you." I told her.

So a few days later, it was my birthday. I was 18 and I really didn't get what that meant. I think that meant I was an adult or something but I never really knew the difference anyway. Alice was there to greet me when I woke up with a tray of breakfast in my bed. She had apparently made me a ham and avocado sandwich, that's exactly what I was craving.

"You know you have you some weird cravings." Alice remarked. "It wasn't exactly easy to find avocados in this town. You better be glad that I love you."

"I happen to be very glad." I answered. "So what did you get me?"

"I've yet to get you anything but I will." She promised. "Care to give me any suggestions? What did you want the last time you had your birthday?"

"I wanted a pony…don't get me that." I responded. "I'm sure you'll be able to find something."

"I'll make sure it's something that you'll love." Alice vowed. "In the meantime, you need to get ready for school."

So I got dressed in a black tunic and leggings. Other than my belly, I was basically the same size. I heard some women grow a lot while they're pregnant and I was glad to not be one of them.

When at school, as Alice went to her class, I found Claire standing by my locker.

"So you're not gonna stop talking to me after your silent treatment is over, are you?" I asked the petite cheerleader.

"No, you made more effort to talk to me and I'm not just going to abandon you." She denounced. "I don't care what people think about us being friends but I believe in loyalty. You don't have to worry. My last best friend was a guy from the AV club who happened to be gay."

"Well I'm a pregnant girl who happens to be gay." I pointed out.

"And you're still my friend." Claire said.

"It's my birthday today." I announced.

"Happy birthday." Claire replied. "Are you having a party?"

"I think I'm having a private party." I answered. "I believe my girlfriend's family throwing me one. I'm sorry. I would invite if I could."

"\It's okay, I'm just a girl that you just met." Claire replied.

"Do you wanna hang out some time after school?" I asked her. "Maybe we could go shopping or something."

"Yeah that sounds fun." Claire accepted. "Just tell me when."

"I'll get back to you on that." I said as we walked into class.

That night I was in the Cullens house wearing my maternity dress. Everyone else was dressed up as well. This wasn't exactly like the 18th birthday parties that I saw on TV. Of course, neither I nor the Cullens were really partyers. I walked down the stairs with Alice and Naomi to see everyone standing. There was a huge cake that I really couldn't wait to sink my teeth into.

"Can I please have some cake before presents?" I asked like a seven-year-old.

"Well based on my experience with pregnant women, I'll say yes." Carlisle chuckled..

I went to cut the cake and apparently put my finger in the way because it was bleeding.

"Fuck." I replied. "Great now there's blood in the cake."

But apparently the smell of my blood filled the air. Jasper began to run toward me and full force blast at him, knocking him straight back and destroying the piano. Emmett and Carlisle restrained him while Naomi tried to calm him down. I think I liked my birthdays in the facility better.

So about an hour later, I was sitting alone in my room with a Band-Aid on my finger. I noticed Alice standing outside of my window and I realized it was time. I opened it and she climbed up and into my room.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi." I reciprocated.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Well my finger will be fine." I remarked.

"I didn't get to give you this." Alice said as she handed me a little black box. Inside was a necklace with a pendant that said something about being together forever.

"I can't accept this." I replied.

"Why not?" She asked in confusion.

"Well one reason is your brother tried to kill me." I pointed out. "I told you I have trust issues and I don't think I can trust your family after that."

"It won't happen again." Alice tried to tell me.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" I asked. "How will I know that something won't happen tomorrow? I'm sorry Alice but I just can't be with you right now. I want you to leave."

So it's Elle breaking up with Alice in this story. This chapter also served as an introduction to Claire. She has an accent in my story because as far as I could tell she lived in Texas for most of her life. There should have been more accents but only Charlie had one. I probably have some of my readers conflicted. I may actually see a split of team Alice and Team Claire. Well whichever side you are, don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

So about an hour later, I was sitting alone in my room with a Band-Aid on my finger. I noticed Alice standing outside of my window and I realized it was time. I opened it and she climbed up and into my room.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi." I reciprocated.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Well my finger will be fine." I remarked.

"I didn't get to give you this." Alice said as she handed me a little black box. Inside was a necklace with a pendant that said something about being together forever.

"I can't accept this." I replied.

"Why not?" She asked in confusion.

"Well one reason is your brother tried to kill me." I pointed out. "I told you I have trust issues and I don't think I can trust your family after that."

"It won't happen again." Alice tried to tell me.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" I asked. "How will I know that something won't happen tomorrow? I'm sorry Alice but I just can't be with you right now. I want you to leave."

And she left. It wasn't easy to break up with Alice. She was easily my first love and we spent nearly five months together. She was the first person that I had sex with that I actually enjoyed and it didn't have the consequences of the other time. But I heard something somewhere once. I think it was life goes on. My world wouldn't stop just because I wasn't with Alice anymore. I decided that the best thing for me to do would probably be to get some sleep. I hoped this wouldn't hurt her too much but right now it was too much for me. I don't really like it when someone tries to drain me of all of my blood.

In the morning, I woke up and dressed myself in a green top and black skirt that went to my knees. I couldn't dress as sexy as I used to probably because I wasn't as sexy as I used to be. I went to bed a bit later than usual and felt a little tired. I then realized a problem with my breakup with Alice. She was my ride to school. I couldn't walk and I didn't have a car to drive. I then realized that I could probably call somebody. I looked through my phone. I stopped on Jessica's number but I wasn't sure how felt about me. I decided to call Claire, who I had never actually called.

"Hello?" Claire answered.

"Claire, hi it's Elle." I told her.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever call me." Claire remarked. "What's up?"

"I need to ask a favor of you." I stated.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"Could you give me a ride to school? Here's my address." I said as I gave her my address.

"That's right down the street from me." Claire replied. How did I not know that she lived so close to me? "I'll be there in a few minutes."

That gave me enough time to eat breakfast and have one of the vitamins that Carlisle said I should be taking. Now that I think about it, it is going to be really awkward with my ex-girlfriend's father as my doctor. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw her at the hospital.

Claire arrived a few minutes later. I opened the door and couldn't help how pretty she looked without really trying. She was wearing a sweater than I think the color was called mauve or something and a pair of jeans.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah I just need to grab my bag." I replied as I grabbed my backpack and purse.

I got into her car which was silver and said Titan on it.

"So why did you call me this morning?" Claire asked. "It would have been a bit better to know ahead of time."

"Well I didn't need a ride till this morning." I explained. "I usually would ride with Alice."

"Did y'all have a fight or something?" She questioned.

"No we broke up." I responded.. "There was an issue between me and one of her family members. I don't really wanna talk about it."

"I see." Claire stated "So I never did ask you, are you from here?"

"No I moved here in March." I answered.

"Where did you move from?" She asked.

"I don't really wanna talk about it." I responded, mainly because I still didn't know. "I will tell you that my daddy got tired of me and sent me here to live with my uncle."

"I'm sorry." She said. "So I know that breakups are hard but I wonder if I could take you up on that shopping offer you made yesterday. Are they any good places to shop around here?"

"Well not here but there's a mall in Port Angeles." I explained as Claire pulled into the school.

"So you're not one of those girls that's going to be almost antisocial after a breakup, are you?" Claire asked.

"No especially since I was the one who broke up with her." I said as I exited the vehicle.

"I noticed that you don't have a car." Claire remarked. "Do you not have your license or something?"

"No I had a wreck last year and a little bit after, I found out I was pregnant so my uncle decided not to get me a new car." I told her. "It's kind of unfair because I had sex before I moved here. So what about you. Have you had sex yet?"

"No I'm waiting for my soul mate." Claire said as I noticed Alice in the hallway. "You should talk to her. You know to make sure that she's okay."

"I guess I should do that." I agreed as I walked over to where Alice was. "Hey."

"Hi." She greeted.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked. She didn't seem like her cheery self.

"Last night was kind of hard." She admitted "But I should be fine after a little while. I've been through breakups before. I never asked you but do you think we could still be friends?"

"Ask me again in a few days. I've gotta get to class. I'll see you around." I said as walked off in the direction of my class. I took my seat next to Claire like I usually did.

At lunch, I sat at my old table. I guess word hadn't spread about my breakup to Alice. Claire was the only one I told and the Cullens don't really talk to anyone so I guess I can understand.

"You sure you don't wanna sit over there?" Mike said pointing to the Cullens' table.

"No Alice and I broke up." I responded as I took a bite of my food. It may have tasted bad and could quite possibly be bad for the baby but I couldn't get enough of it right now.

"Then do you wanna go out to a movie on Friday?" He asked. God he was so pathetic. I wish I could just shock him until he leaves me alone. "If you're not busy that is."

"I'm still gay Mike." I told him. "Maybe if you go get a sex change you can give me a call."

Everyone else at the table started to laugh.

"Dude you just got burned." Eric declared.

"Thank you Eric, I hadn't realized that." Mike deadpanned.

After school was over, I made my way out to the parking lot and found Claire standing by her car, waiting for me I think. Lucky for me, it was the day that there was no cheer practice.

"Good thing that you didn't forget me." I stated. "I kind of need you to get home too."

"I told you that I loyal even though some people don't exactly have nice things to say about you here." Claire told me.

"That's something I believe." I replied. "I don't really care if they like ne as long you like me."

"I do like you." Claire confirmed. "So why don't you tell me how to get to this place."

I instructed her on the drive to Port Angeles. Why she was driving, she decided that it would be a good time to chat some more.

"So are you sure that they sell maternity clothes at this place?" Claire asked.

"Yeah because that's where I bought them." I answered. "So do you happen to like anyone at the school right now?"

"Right now I'm not actively looking for a relationship but I have my eyes on a few people." Claire responded. "What about you?"

"I just got out of a relationship, and I'm not looking to dive back into one." I remarked. "Especially since I don't even know how to dive. So how do you like Forks?"

"It's not exactly sunny lie where I used to live." She pointed out "It's definitely an interesting change of pace."

"Well I didn't really get to see the sun or the rain where I lived. I was…homeschooled." I explained. "You know I never asked before but what grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior." She replied. "What are you?"

"I'm a senior. I think I'm supposed to be focusing on graduating and college but I really don't what I'm gonna do with this baby." I babbled.

"Have you thought about adoption?" Claire asked.

"No I haven't." I replied "I don't want this kid to feel that its mother didn't want it. I also want to do better at raising this kid than my daddy did with me."

"So would you be interested in having dinner with family tonight?" Claire asked out of the blue.

"Sure." I answered "I probably should be eating better than I am but the food I have is so good."

When we arrived at the mall, I followed behind Claire. I couldn't help but notice how her hips swayed sexily when she walked and her butt was amazing. I knew I couldn't do anything though and I probably shouldn't anyway. Like I said before, I just got out of a relationship. On top of that, I didn't even know if Claire liked girls.

"So where do you wanna go first?" I asked.

"Well I need some new undies so I would like to go a Victoria's Secret if they have one." Claire said. Great, that was kind of the place that I didn't want to go to. I guess I was curious to see what she looked like without clothes on though.

When we got there, Claire grabbed something and went straight to the dressing room. I didn't even have a chance to see. When she came out of the dressing room, my eyes almost popped out of my head. The underwear that she was wearing was very pink and also very sexy.

"What do you think?" Claire asked.

"It's very…pink." I said. I was trying hard not to blush.

"That's what I was going for." She declared. "Your turn."

"Are you really sure that you want to see this?" I asked. "I won't look as good as you do."

"I think you'll look fine." Claire argued. I hesitantly grabbed some lingerie. I was still the same sizes there, so I just couldn't wear any one-piece things. I walked into the dressing room and came out wearing a blue bra and panties. They looked a lot less sexy with my bulging belly in the way. "You look good."

"You don't have to lie." I told her.

"I'm not." She assured as looked me over. "I think you look pretty good for being pregnant."

"Thank you." I acknowledged. This time I was unable to control my blush. "So now we should probably pay for these and get some clothes on. Actually we'll probably want to do that in reverse order."

"Yeah imagine that they would appreciate it for if we did it that way." Claire agreed with a giggle.

After we left that store, we went to a few others before returning to Forks. Claire and I got to know each other a little better on the way home but I still didn't tell her everything. I made sure to call Uncle Charlie to let him know that I wasn't going to be home for dinner and I would be just down the street if he needed me.

Claire parked in her driveway and we both entered the house.

"I'm home!" Claire called as we walked into the living room. She had a pretty nice house.

"Whoa someone got knocked up." A male remarked. I looked over to see a blonde guy on the couch. He must have been Claire's brother.

"Elle this is my brother Lyle." Claire introduced halfheartedly. "And he is not going to say anything else about it unless he wants to be knocked down."

I liked how Claire just told her brother off. If he was my brother, he probably would have been shocked several times. The two of us walked into the kitchen where a woman with curly blonde hair stood. She pulled some sort of food out of the oven

"Mom, this is my friend Elle." Claire introduced once again. This time she was more enthusiastic. "Elle, this is my mom, Sandra."

"You didn't mention that she was pregnant." Sandra remarked.

"It didn't say anything because it really shouldn't matter." Claire told her mom.

"I just don't know if this will be enough to fill you up, that's all." Sandra said to me. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes which should be around the time my husband gets home. "Claire, could you help me set the table?"

"What would you like to drink?" Claire asked me. "We've got vegetable juice, water, and milk."

"I think I'll have some vegetable juice." I replied. "It's supposed to be good for you."

As I was saying this, the door opened and a man walked in. He was very familiar to me. That hair, that face, those glasses I had seen them all before. I knew his name as I reminded myself what Claire's last name was: Bennet.

So Elle just realized who Claire's father is. What will this mean for her. You'll find out in Chapter 4 because the next chapter will be in Alice's point of view and consist mostly of events happening simultaneously to this chapter. Please don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

So about an hour after the incident, I walked over to Elle's house. Not only did I need to talk to her about what happened but I also needed to give her present to her. I noticed the window was opened and climbed up.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi." She reciprocated.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Well my finger will be fine." Elle remarked. She sounded kind of spiteful. So now she was mad at me.

"I didn't get to give you this." I said as I handed her a little black box. Inside was a necklace with a pendant that said 'Together for all eternity.'

"I can't accept this." She replied. That was not what I expected her to say. I hadn't had any visions of her since the party.

"Why not?" I asked in confusion.

"Well one reason is your brother tried to kill me." She pointed out angrily. "I told you I have trust issues and I don't think I can trust your family after that."

"It won't happen again." I pleaded. This was not going to end well.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" She asked. "How will I know that something won't happen tomorrow? I'm sorry Alice but I just can't be with you right now. I want you to leave."

I can't believe that she said that. She was breaking up with me. Why was she breaking up with me? It was an accident. I did honor her wish and exited her window to return home. I honestly didn't know what to do? I thought Elle was the one that my heart was searching for. I kind of wish that I wasn't incapable of crying because if I could, I would be bawling right now. I don't know what I was going to tell my family when I got home. I was walking home at a regular pace. I knew it would take a little longer but I really needed time to think. What was I going to do now? Should I run away? Should I try to win her back? Should I join the Volturi like they always wanted me to? No, I couldn't do that. I don't want to start drinking human blood again. Though I did feel like running somewhere and killing someone, I couldn't do it because I have school in the morning and I don't want to go there with red eyes. People might think I'm sick. Also once you have human blood it's harder to go back to animal blood.

I entered the house slowly and quietly but that still wasn't quiet of enough to not alert Emmett.

"Hey you're back already." He commented. "I thought you would be spending the night making sweet love with her."

Emmett seemed to possess the uncanny ability to always say the wrong thing. I sorrowfully walked up to my room. I did not want to be around him because he was easily the least sensitive member of family. Before I could wallow too much, there was a knock on the door.

"Go away." I told whoever it was.

"I'm not going to do that." Naomi replied through the door. "What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Elle?"

I walked over to the door and opened it. She walked sat on my bed next to me.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?" She asked. "I promise I won't read your mind."

"Elle broke up with me." I whispered so quietly that only Naomi would be able to hear it. I would tell the rest of the family later.

"I'm so sorry." Naomi said as she hugged me tightly. "What happened?"

"She was really upset about what happened tonight." I explained. "I didn't even see this coming."

"Well I'm a little surprised that this is what set her off and not what happened last year." Naomi remarked.

"She said that she did not trust any of you anymore." I replied. "I can't believe I let that happen. I should have seen that she would cut herself before it happened. I should have seen that she wanted some cake and had a slice prepared for her. I should have done something…"

Before I could say another word, Naomi's hand covered my mouth. I guess I was kind of babbling a little.

"You need to tell the others." She told me. Why did she have to say that? I didn't want to tell them. Though if I don't, they might wonder why Elle wasn't going to sit with us at lunch tomorrow. This was definitely going to be unpleasant. Maybe I could tell them one by one, telling Emmett last.

"Can I tell Jasper first?" I asked her. Next to Naomi, Jasper was the one I was next closest to. "I hope he doesn't blame himself for this."

"I'll have him come in here." Naomi agreed as she went to retrieve him. I waited for him to arrive. Probably throughout the course of the night, I would tell each of them. I might tell Esme and Carlisle together. After a few seconds, Jasper walked into the room with Naomi.

"Elle broke up with you, didn't she?" He stated.

"Naomi!" I whined. I might have been blushing if I was human

"She didn't tell me." Jasper remarked in defense of his wife. "You're oozing sorrow and I figure that would be more likely than you hurting her. I am deeply sorry for my involvement in that situation."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I think I'll go away for a few days." He replied. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." I answered. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should stay." Naomi interjected. "Running away wouldn't solve anything. I also think you should give her time."

"You said you wouldn't read my mind." I pointed out. Before Naomi could respond, the house phone started to ring. Thinking it could be Elle, I ran over to get it before anyone else. "Hello?"

"Hi Alice." A girl said. It wasn't Elle. It was Tanya, my ex-girlfriend from the Denali coven.

"H...hi Tanya." I stammered.

"Aw are you not happy to hear from me?" She asked with a slight giggle.

"No, it's just that I'm a little surprised." I remarked. "Why are you calling?"

"I'm calling because I've decided to visit you!" She exclaimed. After I didn't say anything she spoke again. "Where are your happy cheers?"

"I'm not exactly in a happy move right about now." I responded. "So when are you going to leave?"

"I've already left." She announced. "I'm in Prince George right now. I should be there by the time you get home from school. So what happened to you to make you so unhappy?"

I really hated that she asked me because she had the ability to make me answer whatever question she asked. It was one of most annoying abilities. The only one that's more annoying is Jasper's. One day, he made me overwhelming happy. I was probably sweeter than high fructose corn syrup. And the thing is you can't get back at him.

"I got broken up with tonight." I replied. I didn't want to tell her that.

"Why don't you tell me about her?" She suggested. Thankfully that wasn't a question so I didn't have to answer it.

"I'll do it tomorrow when you get here. I've gotta go bye" I responded. I quickly hung up the phone before she could say anything else. I knew that I had to relay this information to Carlisle…and I should probably also tell him about the end of my relationship and possibly mateship with Elle. I walked over to Carlisle and Esme's room and prayed I wasn't going to catch them in the act. I knocked on the door.

Carlisle answered the door. He and Esme seemed to be watching some sort of medical drama. I have no idea why he likes those.

"Yes Alice?" He asked.

"I just got off the phone with Tanya." I stated as he listened intently. "She's coming to visit us."

"When is she going to get here?" He asked.

"She said sometime while I'm at school tomorrow." I explained. "She said that she already left."

"I'll make sure to be here tomorrow to welcome her." Esme responded. "Was there anything else that you wanted to talk about?"

Yeah there was. I just had to figure out how to say it.

"Elle broke up with me." I said quickly. I knew they heard because we have adapted ears that help us understand all speeds.

"I'm sorry Honey." Esme replied as she wrapped me in a hug. "Was it about tonight?"

I could only nod. This was a feeling that I couldn't remember from my childhood: being hugged by my mom.

"I can say that I understand her position." Carlisle remarked. "I mean considering that incidents like what happened tonight could be harmful for her baby, being around vampires might not be the best idea."

I hadn't thought of that but I guess that he was right. Even though something like that probably wouldn't happen again, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her or her baby.

"You that actually made me feel better." I stated. "Now I just need to find a way to tell Rosalie. She's going to be upset. She was finally starting to warm up to Elle."

Yeah so Rosalie was a little upset when I told her. She wanted to get back at Elle for breaking my heart but I then brought up was Carlisle said and she realized that she couldn't hurt Elle.

Emmett was disappointed but it didn't seem too hard for him.

"I'm gonna miss Sparky." He commented. I remembered how Elle had said she would shock him if he called her that again.

In the morning, after my hunt, I began to prepare for school. I then realized that I was Elle's ride and that might cause problems. Just before I could call her I was hit was a vision of her calling her friend Claire. Claire accepted the chance. I couldn't look into Claire's future because I had never been in close enough. So I was at least happy about that. I don't know if she would have wanted me to take her. She may have preferred to walk before asking me.

I made my way to school. In the hallway, I came across Elle. She was with Claire. She then began to walk over to me.

"Hey." She said

"Hi." I greeted.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked. She seemed to be happier than I was.

"Last night was kind of hard." I admitted "But I should be fine after a little while. I've been through breakups before. I never asked you but do you think we could still be friends?"

"Ask me again in a few days. I've gotta get to class. I'll see you around." Elle said as walked off in the direction of her class. I hoped that she would at least consider my proposal.

At lunch, I watched her from the family table. Mike Newton was hitting on her and she made a rather humorous comeback. I smiled at that as Emmett was very close to laughing out loud. It was a good thing that he managed to keep it to a chuckle because everyone would have stared at us if he did.

"You gotta admit that was funny." He commented. "Though, I can't really picture Mike Newton as a woman."

I couldn't really either but at least Elle made me smile.

Later that day, I arrived home to see the Red Mustang parked in our driveway. It made me realize that Tanya was here. I walked into the house and there she was with her long strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing a magenta tank top and a layered black skirt. She looked as beautiful as she always did.

"Hi Alice." She greeted.

"Hi Tanya." I replied.

"So, you hung up on me last night." She pointed out. "What's this girl that broke up with you like? Is she another vampire?"

"No she's human, well sort of. Her name is Elle and she had this beautiful blonde hair and this piercing blue eyes and her personality is kind of quirky." I explained.

"What do you mean she's sort of human?" Tanya quizzed.

"Well she apparently has this gene that lets her generate electricity. She managed to use it kill a vampire with it after starting a fire by striking some oil." I added. This was more than I wanted to tell her.

"So wait, she's a human that can kill vampires?" She replied.

"Yes please don't tell anyone about this." I requested.

"Okay fine, I won't." She agreed. "You know since you're broken up now, I brought us some movies that we can watch together. Why did you break up anyway?"

"She cut herself and Jasper tried to kill her." I explained. "Now I'd appreciate it if you stopped asking me questions so we can watch those movies,"

So that's how Alice and her family felt about everything. This chapter also introduces Tanya. Here she is played Evan Rachel Wood. So what will her arrival mean for Alice? Please don't forget to review


	4. Chapter 4

"What would you like to drink?" Claire asked me. "We've got vegetable juice, water, and milk."

"I think I'll have some vegetable juice." I replied. "It's supposed to be good for you."

As I was saying this, the door opened and a man walked in. He was very familiar to me. That hair, that face, those glasses I had seen them all before. I knew his name as I reminded myself what Claire's last name was: Bennet.

I had to be cool I had to act like I was meeting him for the time and have never known him before.

"Elle, this is my dad, Noah." Claire introduced.

"You didn't tell me that you would be having a friend over." Bennet said. I couldn't help but wonder how he felt about me being friends with Claire…and me being pregnant. Did he forget that I was here? Why was he here? Why was his family living here?

"I know." Claire remarked. "It was kind of something that I decided on today." Claire replied. There seemed to be some tension between the two of them. I wonder if Claire had found out about him working for the company or she was just upset about him moving her here.

"Well we should probably eat." Sandra commented. "Claire, go get your brother."

Claire went to the living room to retrieve her brother and I took a seat at the table.

The food that Sandra made was pretty good. It was better than anything at my house and she was probably a better cook than I was.

"So Elle…" Bennett started. "Do you know anything about the father of your baby?"

"No it was just some guy in New York that I met when I was on vacation." I answered, which probably made him realize who the father was and he looked a little unnerved. "I don/t really want him to know about it."

"That's a good idea." He agreed. "You don't need to burden him with something that's you seem to have under control."

It sounded like he didn't want me to see Gabriel again. It was like he knew something about him that I didn't like. To be honest, I didn't want to get involved with all of that company stuff again. I really hoped that he wasn't going to tell my Daddy about because then I would most definitely be in trouble.

"So do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?" Claire asked.

"No I don't/." I responded. "I don't know how to find out."

"Your doctor should be able to tell you." Sandra replied.

"I'll ask him the next time I see him." I remarked. I don't know when the next time I was going to see Carlisle was. I knew I had to see for another appointment soon because he wanted to check to make sure that everything was going okay with the baby. I put the date on my calendar. I would have to check to see when that is.

"I'll take you there whenever you need to go." Claire volunteered.

"That's pretty nice of you, Claire." Her father said. "Especially since you don't really like hospitals."

"Well anything to help a friend." Claire responded. I actually found that pretty sweet. "She can't really get there on her own."

After dinner was over, Claire got up and I did as well.

"Claire, do you think I could talk to your friend for a few minutes?" Bennett requested. I really didn't want to talk to him but I knew I probably had to. I had to convince him not to tell Daddy.

"Yeah sure." Claire replied as if nothing was wrong. "I'll be up in my room and you can come see me when you're done."

Everyone seemed to vacate the kitchen so the two of us could talk.

"I didn't know that you were coming here." I stated. "Did Daddy send you to check up on me?"

"No he didn't." The man with glasses responded. "I've got some news that I'm not sure how you'll take. Your dad's dead Elle."

Damn it why did he have to be dead? If he's dead that means that I can't kill him.

"How did he die?" I asked.

"Someone killed him." He explained. "Whoever it was must have been invisible because we didn't see them on camera and they seemed to let all of his blood drain out. There was no evidence left."

That sounded suspiciously like a vampire. Because being dead they wouldn't leave any DNA behind.

"You still didn't tell me what you're doing here." I pointed out.

"The company found out about Claire." He replied.

"Found out what about Claire?" I asked "That she's not your daughter or something? I don't see how that's a big deal."

"They found out her ability." He told me. I didn't know that she had an ability.

"What ability?" I asked.

"You'll probably figure it out from hanging out with her." He remarked. "And there's one more thing that I need to tell you."

"What?" I asked in anticipation.

"It's a good thing that you don't want to tell him about the baby because he is definitely someone that you don't want to tell." He replied. "He's a serial killer Elle. We managed to depower him at the moment but we're not sure if that will hold up. You'd be better off forgetting him."

"Is Rene going to be here to do that?" I asked.

"No you'll have to forget on your own." He told me.

"So can I go to Claire's room now?" I asked.

"If you want." He said.

I walked up the stairs and found a room with an open door and Claire. She was sitting on a bed with a guitar in her hands.

"I didn't know that you played." I said.

"Yeah I write songs when I'm feeling a little bit down." She explained. "Would you like to hear something?"

"Sure." I answered as she began to play.

_The world would be a lonely place_

_Without the one that puts a smile on your face_

_So hold me 'til the sun burns out_

_I won't be lonely when I'm down_

_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger_

_When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer_

_I never doubted you at all_

_The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall? (by and watch them fall)_

_So hold me 'til the sky is clear_

_And whisper words of love right into my ear_

_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger_

_When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer_

_Yeah when I got you_

_Oh to make me feel better_

_When the nights are long they'll be easier together_

_Looking in your eyes_

_Hoping they won't cry_

_And even if they do_

_I'll be in bed so close to you_

_Hold you through the night_

_And you'll be unaware_

_But if you need me I'll be there_

_Yeah I got you_

_Oh to make me feel stronger_

_When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer_

_Yeah when I got you to make me feel better_

_When the nights are long they'll be easier together_

"That's a good song." I commented.

"Thanks." Claire replied.

"So were you serious about taking me to see the doctor?" I asked.

"Sure." She confirmed.

"That's good because my doctor is my ex-girlfriend's father." I told her. "I don't really want to go there alone."

"Why's that?" She asked curiously.

"Because is a part-time nurse there. She might be there." I explained. "I would really appreciate if you were there."

"I'll be there." She repeated. "So when do you need to be there? Is it any time soon?"

"I think it's tomorrow." I remarked. Tomorrow was Saturday. "Do you still want to go?"

"Tomorrow is great." She declared. "So what kind of shows do you like to watch?"

"Isn't most of the TV on Fridays terrible?" I asked.

"Okay then what kinds of movies do you like?" She asked as she began to peruse her movie collection.

"I like a lot of teen movies." I replied. "I'm sorry if that doesn't help very much."

"No I think I have something that you might like." She said as she pulled one out. "This is called _The Covenant_. It's about these guys who can cast spells."

"Sounds good." I remarked as she put the movie in her DVD player. She then took a seat on her bed next to me.

The movie was a bit scarier than I thought. I found myself clinging to Claire a few times. She was also nice and warm which was a contrast to Alice who was always cold. Claire made me feel safe. There was also a scene of the main girl in the shower which I was definitely interested in, I liked the part where they killed the bad girl in the end or at least I think they killed him. It wasn't one hundred percent clear.

"So do you think that your uncle would let you sleep over?" Claire asked.

"We could go down to my house and ask him." I suggested.

"Yeah and we could also grab your things." Claire added. The two of us grabbed our shoes and were about to head out the door before we were caught by Claire's mom.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"We were just going to go to Elle's house and ask her uncle if she can sleep over." Claire explained. "It is okay if she sleeps over, isn't it?"

"Of course it is." Sandra responded. "But don't be gone for too long."

The two of us walked out the door and down the street to my house. I used my key to open it the door and Uncle Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table.

"You're home." He stated.

"Yeah." I replied. "Would it be okay if I spent the night at Claire's house?"

"I'm Claire." She said.

"Yeah sure, sure." He remarked. "Oh and Carlisle called to remind you have an appointment tomorrow morning. You should probably be home so I can give you a ride there."

"Actually Claire offered to take me." I responded.

"Okay I guess I'll go fishing with Billy then." He said before the two of us went to my room. After we had everything, we were returned to Claire's house.

The next morning, I woke up and searched Claire's fridge for a glass of orange juice. I was kind of sleepy so I didn't even notice that there was someone in the kitchen.

"Generally you should ask before going through someone else's fridge." Bennet remarked. That caused me to jump. Like I said, I hadn't noticed him.

"Do you have any orange juice?" I asked. I really wanted some orange juice.

"Go ahead and take some." He told me. I grabbed the bottle of yellow liquid and poured myself a glass. "So is Claire up yet?"

"She's in the shower." I said, silently fantasizing about Claire in the shower. I bet she looked pretty good in the shower.

Eventually Claire came down for breakfast which I had decided was going to be French toast. After we finished eating, we didn't have much time so we headed straight to the hospital for my appointment. The girl at the desk sent us to a room.

"A nurse will see him in a few minutes." She said.

When those few minutes were up, my nurse walked into the room. She was wearing a cute candy striper dress. She had short hair and…my nurse was Alice.

So the Bennets moved to Forks instead of Costa Verde. Bob was killed by a vampire. This vampire may or may not have been Alice. And She's seeing Alice at her appointment in a sexy outfit. Definitely awkward. Don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually Claire came down for breakfast which I had decided was going to be French toast. After we finished eating, we didn't have much time so we headed straight to the hospital for my appointment. The girl at the desk sent us to a room.

"A nurse will see him in a few minutes." She said.

When those few minutes were up, my nurse walked into the room. She was wearing a cute candy striper dress. She had short hair and…my nurse was Alice. Okay so she was still quite sexy. What happened to the nurses that wear the blue top and pants?

"Alice…" I stammered.

"Hello Elle, how are you?" The vampire nurse asked.

I struggled to answer. I was pretty distracted by her dress.

"Well we need you to tell us that." Claire remarked. "I don't think we ever officially met. I'm Claire."

"Alice Cullen." The vampire responded. "My dad's the doctor here."

"Yeah I kind of gathered that." Claire responded. "So you're supposed to check her out. Though, I don't think her current inability to talk is worth looking into though."

Alice smiled and I only blushed. The fact that they were talking made me pretty nervous. This is not what I expected when I brought her here.

"So I need you to open your mouth." Alice said which caused me to snap back to reality. I opened my mouth that she stuck that stick that tells temperature that I could never remember the name of inside. When it beeped, she pulled it out. "98.4. Good."

"So you're still doing the nurse thing." I stated. It was hard to look her in the eye because her dress put her breasts on full display. Nervous couldn't describe my current feelings. "Do you think everything looks okay with the baby and all?"

"I don't actually know." Alice said as she checked my blood pressure. It didn't actually involve any sort of blood. "I make sure to that Carlisle checks that out."

"Okay." Was all I said.

"So I get off at 4:00." Alice remarked. "Would you two be interested in doing something with me and my friend Tanya?"

"Tanya?" I asked. I never heard of any Tanya.

"Yeah she's visiting from Alaska." Alice stated. So she must have been talking about one of those vampires that she lived with there. "So do you think that you might possibly be interested? I'll even let you guys pick the place."

I didn't know what to say. I literally didn't know what to say. Thankfully Claire spoke up.

"How about you let the two of us talk it over for a little bit?" She suggested.

Alice nodded and walked over to the door. "Carlisle will be here to see in a few minutes. Tanya is at the front desk, you can talk to her if you decide to do something."

With that Alice walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Claire. It was at that point that I noticed the hospital gown that I would have to change into…in front of Claire.

"I can leave if you want." She remarked.

"No you don't have to." I replied as I began to remove my clothes. Claire had already seen me in my underwear anyway. I stripped off my maternity dress and pulled the gown on quickly. I had just finished when Carlisle walked into the room.

"Hello Elle, it's good to see you again." Carlisle greeted.

"Yeah you too I guess." I replied. I then realized who was sitting next to me and that Carlisle had never met her before. "This is my friend Claire. We go to school together."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Claire." Carlisle replied. "So, Elle, has everything been okay since I last saw you?"

"Yeah I think so." I answered even though I wouldn't know if it wasn't.

"Has your baby been kicking regularly?" He asked.

"Yes." I responded. Almost on cue, I felt a kick. "It just did."

"Good." He said as he took out his ultra sound thingy. "Are there any questions that you have for me before we begin?"

"No." I replied before being nudged by Claire. "I mean I was wondering if there was any way I could find out if I'm gonna have a boy or a girl."

"Yes I can certainly tell you that." He responded as he lifted my gown to reveal my belly. He had done this the last time that I had seen him but I was much smaller then. And there were also two factors that were different then. One Claire, my current crush, was here. And two, I was still with Alice back then. I still didn't like as much as the previous time. He put the machine against my skin and a picture appeared on the screen. I remained amazed how the machine was able to do that. The baby was starting to look like an actual baby.

"There we go." He remarked as he looked at the picture. It was moving. "Hmm it looks like you're having a girl."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Well at this stage the penis is usually slightly developed. It still could develop so I can't be sure until later." He explained. "There's also something else I want to ask you about."

"Yes?" I said.

"Have you been feeling any sort of depression?" He asked. Why would he even ask me that? "I know that breakups can be quite taxing on certain individuals and I wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"I'm fine." I declared.

"Okay it seems that we're all done here." Carlisle announced. "I'll leave you to change."

I began to take off the gown. "So thanks for helping me out when Alice was in here. That dress she was wearing was really distracting." I told Claire.

"Do you still like her?" She asked.

"No but if a girl comes in wearing that little clothing, it's hard not to be distracted and all my brain can do is stare." I explained to her. I then got an image of Claire in the same uniform. I silently shook it from my head.

"So if I were to wear something like that, what would you do?" She inquired. Okay now it's back.

"I would probably be extremely attracted, probably even more so then Alice because I haven't previously dated you." I admitted. "Why exactly are you asking me?"

"No reason." She smirked. I had a bad feeling that she was planning something. "So I really think that we should hang out with Alice and her friend. So many ex-lovers cut each other off and a bad breakup and I don't want y'all to do that. I mean just because y'all aren't together doesn't mean that you can't be friends.

"Okay then what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Maybe we could go out to dinner somewhere?" Claire suggested. Yeah that wouldn't work.

"Alice doesn't like to eat out." I stated.

"Oh well then we can probably see a movie together." She deduced. "She likes movies doesn't she?"

"Yeah." I replied as I put my dress back on, followed by my shoes. "I guess I would be okay with seeing a movie as long as it's not something scary like we watched last night."

"I guess you don't like scary movies." Claire stated. That seemed to be an understatement.

"Hmm what's out that doesn't qualify as a scary." Claire mused. "We could go see _Our Idiot Brother._"

"What's that about?" I asked curiously.

"It's about two siblings who also have this really stupid brother who is probably borderline retarded." Claire explains. It's a comedy."

"And how old are these people?" I asked.

"I think they're all in their 30s but they don't really have any movies out for teens right now." She added. "I'm sorry that there's not something better suited for your interests."

"Well wouldn't going to a movie prevent us from really talking about anything?" I asked as she nodded. "I don't want to do something that would prevent us from talking. That would make me seem cowardly. I need to talk to her about stuff."

"I'm not quite sure what that would be then." Claire replied. "Maybe we should just let them pick where we go then. We should probably get out of this room."

I nodded and we stepped out. We walked up to the desk looking for this Tanya chick. If she was a vampire like I thought she was, she would probably have pale skin and gold eyes because as far as I know, the Cullens don't associate with redeyes. I found a girl who matched those descriptions and also had reddish blonde her. I assumed that was her. I walked up to the desk.

"Are you Tanya?" I asked.

"Alice told me that you might want to talk to me." Tanya replied. "So who's your baby daddy?"

I wanted to tell her that it was none of her business but instead I said. "His name is Gabriel. It wasn't really a relationship just more of a onetime thing." for some reason.

"So what are we doing tonight?" She asked.

This time I wanted to say "I don't know" but instead I replied. "We want you to decide."

"Ooh I love deciding." She beamed. "Very well, I'll have Alice call you with the details."

All I could about think was that this girl seemed strangely upbeat and kind of creepy. I walked away from her as fast as I could.

"So everything is set." I told Claire as the two of us walked outside to Claire's vehicle. "I'm not sure what we're doing but she said that she would take care of it."

Once we were out of what I believed to be her earshot, I added. "That girl creeps me out. She's like one of those girls from those movies. You know the cheerleaders…" I noticed she was staring at me. "Not that you're like that or anything."

I noticed that she was still staring at me a little.

"What?" I asked as she stopped leering.

"Nothing I'll just take you home." She responded as she began to drive back to my house. The ride home was surprisingly quiet. Claire didn't say anything to me at all. It was almost like she was lost in thought or something.

Once we got to my house, I looked into the fridge. "God I'm starving." I remarked as I noticed my belly. "No thanks to you."

"What do you have to eat?" Claire asked.

"I don't really have any cooking stuff." I told her. "Uncle Charlie really possesses no culinary talent whatsoever."

"What about you?" She questioned.

"Well I learned a little bit in my Home Econ class. I only know how to make a few things." I answered. I knew she was about ask 'what can you make?' so before she could I added. "Pancakes, Lasagna and this Asian chicken stuff."

"I actually want to see you make some of that Asian chicken." She admitted.

"Okay but I'll need some Oreos to satisfy me until then." I responded. "How are you going to pay me back for making this for you?"

"I just took you to your doctor's appointment." She argued.

"Yes but you didn't have to do that." I pointed out. "Uncle Charlie would have gladly done it. You just volunteered because you wanted to come with me. You have to do something else for me since I'm cooking for you."

"I think I have something but you won't find out until I am fed." She said.

"You know you can be so bitchy sometimes." I joked. I noticed that she was pouting. "That was a joke. I don't really think that you're a bitch."

"And so was that pout." She grinned. Okay I had had enough of that.

"That's it go out there and wait for me to cook." I remarked as I pushed her out into the living room. I then took out the cooking stuff and began to make the chicken that I wasn't sure how to say or pronounce the name of. Once I was done, I took two plates of it out to the living room.

"Ooh General Tsao's Chicken!" Claire commented in excitement. Okay now I just need to know how to spell it. "I like it."

After we were both probably fed I decided to see how Claire was going to reward me.

"Okay so what are you gonna…" That was all I could say because her lips cut me off.

So Alice is definitely a Hello Nurse. And Claire seems like she may be hot for Elle as was expected. And then there's Tanya who is just fun to write. So what will they do? You need to review to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Once I was done with my shift at the hospital, I went to the receptionist desk to get Tanya. I took her back to my house.

"You know I think you wore that dress on purpose to make Elle uncomfortable." Tanya commented.

"Thank you Queen Obvious." I replied sarcastically. "Do you have any more insightful information?"

"You know that's not very nice." She pointed out. "So she said that we get to decide what we're going to do tonight. Do you have any idea of what you want to do tonight?"

I tried to think of something before I remembered the big event that was going on tonight in Port Angeles.

"We can take them to the county fair." I replied in excitement. I think Elle would like the fair. I actually had promised to take her before we broke up and maybe I could keep that promise after all.

"God, I haven't been to a fair since before we settled into Denali." Tanya mused. "Maybe we should keep this from the rest of your family so they don't try to tag along."

"I could probably just tell them not to come." I replied. "I'm sure Emmett will be happy enough with staying home and playing video games. He really loves his video games."

"I was never able to get into those." Tanya admitted. "Especially when they came out with that new thing after Atari."

"You sound so old right now." I giggled. "You sound like someone's grandmother."

"I am someone's grandmother." Tanya responded. "Or was, at least, I haven't really been keeping up on them."

"Well apparently all of my family members are dead." I replied. "Oh I never did tell you that I remembered what happened to me and how I became a vampire."

"What happened?" She asked. She had said it in a way that I would be forced to tell her even though I planned on doing it anyway.

"Back in the early 1920s, my mom put me in a mental institution. I was having visions much like do now." I explained. "I don't think she had any plans on checking me out because my family had me declared dead as soon as I was put in. While I was inside, this vampire named Jamie started to appear at my window regularly. She would torment me constantly. Most people just thought I was crazy but one nurse saw seriousness of the situation. This nurse also happened to be a vampire. She took into upon herself to turn me into one."

"That was not what I expected at all." Tanya commented. "So why are you just remembering this now?"

"Well it was a few months ago but I'm pretty sure that the vampire who turned me erased my memories, I asked her to take the pain and the fear away and she told me that she had to take everything else along with us. So that's why I didn't remember anything after I was turned into a vampire." I told her, before realizing that she was taking her shirt off and she looked incredibly hot without a shirt on. "Umm what are you doing?"

"I'm taking my clothes off." She stated like there was nothing wrong with it. "I'm about to get in the shower."

"So you're just gonna walk around naked?" I asked as she nodded. "That is not something that we do here. I don't know if that's something that anybody does anywhere!"

"Have you been everywhere?" She retorted. God I hated that sort of comeback. "This is what my sisters and I do back at our home."

How did I not know that? We hadn't actually stayed with them as we owned our own home in Alaska but we did visit quite often. Wait come to think of it there was this time about 10 years where I saw Tanya's sister, Kate naked. The girls of the Denali coven were actually related unlike any of us. Maybe that's why they didn't seem to have any problem with it because there was no chance that they would feel anything from seeing each other naked. I still wasn't comfortable with seeing Rosalie or Naomi naked and I definitely did not like seeing Esme naked.

"Well put your clothes back or at least get a towel." I instructed her. "Part of you staying here involves you following our rules."

"You're no fun." Tanya remarked as she headed upstairs with her shirt. I decided to go hunt so I would be ready for tonight. I knew I would need shower when Tanya was done, so I might as well make it so I actually need one. As I was walking out the door, I was hit with a vision. It was Elle. She was sitting with Claire when the cheerleader kissed her. When I came back, Tanya noticed the look of distress on my face. "What's wrong?"

"I think Elle is going to be on a date with Claire." I explained. "I need you to be mine."

"You're asking me on a date now?" Tanya questioned. "After you rejected me the last time?"

"I thought you just wanted me for sex." I countered. "Most people go on dates before they try to fuck someone's brains out."

"Yes most people." Tanya commented. "But we are not people. Us vampires without mates may have to go for decades without getting laid and we are very horny creatures. Any I'm not going out with you when your face is bloody."

I rolled my eyes and headed up to the shower. The worst part about Tanya's statement was it turned out to be true. Being around Elle had made me quite horny and I seemed to be worse without her. Once again I was glad that my bathroom was soundproofed. Though, when I got out of the shower, I realized that I had made a crucial error. In all of my thinking about what Tanya had said, I had forgotten to grab a towel. I tried to rush to my room but Tanya was waiting for me at my door.

"And you were getting on me for wanting to walk around naked, you little streaker." She teased as I snatched the towel from her and entered my room.

I noticed my cellphone was in my room, so I decided to call Elle.

"Hello?" The blonde answered. She sounded happy. I'm betting that that kiss happened.

"Hi." I replied. "So Tanya and I were thinking about going to the county fair tonight in Port Angeles, how does that sound to you?"

I waited for her to give me a response.

"Yeah we'd love to go." Elle replied, I figured she must have asked Claire. "I've never been to a county fair before. They looked like they could be fun."

"Have you two eaten dinner yet?" I asked. All I saw was a kiss, I didn't see anything else.

"Yeah we had some Chinese chicken that I made." Elle told me. I was kind of jealous that Elle was able to cook for Claire, wishing that I could eat her Chinese chicken "Have both of you eaten so you don't go all 'Mmm blood' at the fair?"

"That's never happened." I said in offense. It was a lie. Unfortunately that had happened before. It was back in 1954 in Homer, Michigan. It wasn't till that exact moment that I realized that I was still naked and wet. "I've gotta go. Gotta put some clothes on…because I just got out of the shower."

I hung up and dried off before throwing a blue dress over my naked body. It was too tight to wear underwear with but I was certain I would see anything to would lead to a wardrobe malfunction and would be able to prevent it.

Tanya had changed out of her bathrobe and into a pale green dress. I'm not quite sure but I don't she was wearing underwear either.

"Well Little Miss Pixie looks stunning in a dress." Tanya stated.

"Well she has to look as good as her date." I responded, referring to myself in the third person.

"Her date actually hasn't accepted the proposal for a date yet." Tanya pointed out, batting her eyelashes. "Maybe something could be done to sway her in direction that is desired."

I then what she wanted me to do at that point. I went over to her and pressed my lips against hers. The fact that she seemed like she wanted to swallow me did not make me rethink my decision to ask her out.

After we were done swapping spit, I put on my best Southern Belle voice. "Miss Tanya, would you like to accompany me to the county fair?" I asked. It sounded so much better than my hillbilly accent that I had in my memories of the institution. If I never have to hear myself talk like that again, I would be the happiest girl in the world of at least Forks.

Tanya drove us to Port Angeles. We were to meet Elle and Claire there and I suppose that it would end up being a double date of sorts. That meant that I would definitely have to civil and I should probably make sure that Tanya doesn't get out of control.

We started out by playing this milk jug baseball toss game I didn't expect Elle to be playing because she probably had no idea how to throw a baseball. I noticed Claire was able to throw the ball overhand. Vampire females were able to do it but I had never seen a human female do it. She also hit the jugs, knocking them over, winning a stuffed panda which she gave to Elle. I was up next. I realized that I need to throw the ball softer than I normally do because I would probably break the jugs at full speed. I decided to sidearm the ball because I didn't throw as hard that way. I think the carnie seemed upset that two people in a row won his game. He looked like he wanted to get us tested for steroids or something despite the fact that both Claire and I were tiny and whether or not we were on steroids would not change the outcome.

So Elle was upset when she found out that she couldn't go on the rollercoaster. Claire was quick to console her which immediately made me jealous.

"So Claire I'm sure that Elle has told you all about how she grew up in a mental institution." Tanya remarked.

"No she didn't." Claire replied. She suddenly looked upset and Elle looked pissed at me.

"Elle, can I please talk to you alone?" I asked the pregnant girl. I really need to explain how it wasn't my fault.

Elle and I walked under the rollercoaster tracks. No one was able to see us down there. There first thing that she was shock me. Did she have to start by hurting me?

"Elle, I'm sorry." I told her. "I didn't want to tell Tanya but she forced me to."

"How?" Elle asked as she let off some more electricity. This one went straight up and seemed to stop the rollercoaster on top. That probably was gonna suck for them.

"Tanya has the power to make me answer whatever question she asks." I explained. "You may have noticed this too."

She still looked like she really needed to let off some steam. She sent out another blast of lightning.

"Elle, are you okay?" Claire replied walking over to where we were. She was hit by the blast and fell to the ground. The smell of her blood hit me.

"Fuck! Claire I'm so, so sorry" Elle replied as she rushed to Claire's aid. Suddenly the smell of her blood started to fade. I noticed what was happening. She was healing! She had the power to heal. "This must be the ability that your dad was talking about."

Claire sat up. "I didn't know that you had one too." She remarked.

"I'm really sorry that I hurt you." Elle apologized. This I couldn't watch. I had to leave and probably scold Tanya.

I took Tanya home and started to yell at her.

"You weren't supposed to say that!" I shouted. "That was a secret that I wasn't even supposed to tell you."

"You didn't tell me that it was a secret." She pointed out.

We seemed to make up pretty quickly. And then the makeup was followed by makeup sex. All I could think about while I was fondling her was how it didn't feel right. As she was orgasming, I realized what it was.

"Tanya, I don't think I love you." I replied. "I think I still love Elle. I want to win her back."

So Alice/Tanya was sunk just after it started. Elle and Claire know about each other's abilities now and they'll be discussing some more stuff next chapter. I think Claire would be able to throw overhand because her ability would prevent her arm from being damaged by it. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

After Alice and Tanya left the fair, I wanted to see if there were any rides that I could actually go on before I had my long talk with Claire. It turned out that the one ride that I could go on was the merry-go-round. It was this spinning thing where you sit on fake animals. I got to sit on a lion. I guess you could say that it was fun but I really would have liked to ride a rollercoaster. Damn it why did Gabriel have to impregnate me before he went on a murderous rampage? This was so inconvenient.

"We need to go somewhere private." I informed Claire.

"Your house or mine?" Claire asked. I actually wasn't even considering house but yeah that sounded like a good idea.

"Mine, I'm pretty sure that Uncle Charlie won't be home." I answered. "Even though he actually knows everything about me, I don't think he needs to know your secrets."

Claire nodded and she headed out to drive me home. She parked her car in her driveway before she walked over to my house. I wondered what exactly I was going to say here. Maybe I should find out what she knew first.

"So I don't know where to start." I remarked.

"Well you can start with the part where you tell me about growing up in a mental institution." Claire suggested.

"Yeah about that…" I started. "Let's see, do you know about The Company?"

"Yeah they're the reason that my family moved out here." Claire explained.

"Well then I wasn't in a mental institution." I replied. "I was in a company facility. My daddy kept me there from when I was 8 years old to not long before I moved here. I really hated it and he wouldn't let me leave."

"What did he do to you there?" Claire asked curiously

"Well he liked to see how much power I could produce…even if it meant overloading me." I explained.

"That sounds terrible." Claire commented. Oh yes it was.

"So when did you discover your power?" I asked.

"It was about six months ago." Claire responded. "It gradually improved over time and now I can even come back from the dead if something managed to kill me."

"Wait a minute, you were the girl who could heal that my daddy was talking about." I said, having a revelation. "He said you were supposed to join me at the facility."

"My dad told me that apparently the company wanted me for a long time." She replied. "Apparently I was supposed to go there as soon as my powers revealed themselves but my dad kept me hidden and that's why we're on the run from them."

"Forks is a pretty good place to hide out." I remarked. "Only I don't really like the rain."

"Why exactly did your dad send you here?" Claire asked. "What did you do to make him send you to the middle of nowhere like this town is?"

"I was actually on a mission…with your father as a matter of fact." I told her. "Anyway my job was to seduce and monitor someone and I ended up having sex with him."

"Is that the guy?" She questioned. She didn't complete her sentence but I nodded.

"Yes it was him before he went on a cross-country rampage killing people with abilities." I explained.

"You slept with Sylar?" Claire asked in shock.

"His name was Gabriel when I knew him." I told her. "I just did what I thought my mission was. No one told me that I wasn't supposed to have sex with him."

"Would you be offended if I asked how you knew about sex?" Claire asked me.

"I learned it mostly from TV and the internet." I explained. "Isn't that the way that most teenagers learn about it?"

"I think that might actually be true." Claire said. "But I guess you didn't have 'the talk'."

"What's the talk?" I asked as I decided to take seat, noticing that we had been standing the past few minutes.

"It basically involves uncomfortable parents as they try to explain sex to us even though we pretty much know the stuff that they're saying." Claire answered. "They're also trying to assume that everyone has sex with the opposite sex."

"Yeah it was better with Alice." I responded. "You said that you were waiting for the one. Do you think that's me?"

"I don't know." Claire answered truthfully "to me the one is the person that will always be with you. She's the person that is meant exclusively for me and will stand by me no matter what happens."

"To tell the truth, I don't really want to have sex with you either." I admitted. "It's mainly because I have this big bulging belly that would cause a lot of problems. I can't have sex with anyone until I have this thing."

"Just how pregnant are you exactly?" Claire asked.

"I'm 5 months." I explained.

"I need to go home." Claire announced. "We don't really need to rush thing anyway."

"Okay." I agreed as Claire brushed one of my bangs out of the way. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a kiss goodnight." Claire responded before she pulled me into one. Her lips were so soft and it was better than the one underneath the rollercoaster. It didn't last long but it was great. "See you tomorrow."

Not soon after Claire walked out of the house, Uncle Charlie walked in. I was glad that he didn't see our kiss no matter how PG it was.

"So what did you do tonight?" He asked me since I didn't seem to greet him.

"I went to the fair with Claire." I answered. I decided to leave the part where I went with Alice and Tanya out because I felt like he didn't need to do that.

"You sure are moving on pretty quickly." He commented. "Are you sure that you're not moving too fast?"

"No we've not moving too fast." I responded. "You know what, it's late. I'm gonna go to bed."

I headed upstairs and went off to bed.

The next morning was a little bit weird. It turned out that I couldn't hang out with Claire because her family went to church. I didn't know that people still did that in real life. I thought they only did that on TV. So I had to figure out something else to do until she came back. I wasn't really a fan of the whole being alone thing. And to make matters worse, I didn't have a car.

I turned on the TV to see if there was anything that I could watch. I decided to check out that football thing that I heard about. I looked over at the TV and realized that I had no idea what was going on. They were throwing the ball and moving one direction then the guy throwing the ball fell over and the ball went the other way. Then of the other guys ran the other way before stopping and doing some sort of dance. Why did that guy suddenly stop to dance? This was one weird sport. I decided to turn it off and look for something else to do.

I got up and decided to take a shower. I should probably do that before hanging out with Claire. I took my bodywash and began to scrub my body. Going over my baby bump was always hard.

When I walked back into my room, there was a definite surprise waiting for me on my bed. No it wasn't Alice…or Claire. It was the necklace that Alice tried to give me on my birthday. There was also a note attached which I took time to read.

_Elle_

_I really want you to have this necklace, even if only as a keepsake of the time that we shared together. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to but just keep it somewhere safe. It would mean a lot to me. _

_ Love you always_

_ Alice_

Okay I have to admit that that was sweet. I do wonder what made her decide to give it to me now but I decided to put it on once I was finished dressing. I looked around to see Alice was still near and found out that she wasn't. She must have come in and left while I was in the shower.

I was relieved when I found that Claire was home after my shower. Surely she could bring any end to my boredom. I wanted to rush over to her house but figured I should do the more mature thing and called her. I was a little anxious when she answered the phone.

"Hi." She answered. She seemed to have programmed my name into her phone by now. She had plenty of reason to considering that we had spent the majority of the past two days together. "How are you?"

"I'm reallllllllllllllllllllly bored." I responded. "I really wanna see you. I tried watching that football thing and I didn't understand it. This guy randomly stopped running and started to dance."

"I'm come over soon." Claire replied. "May I could even explain to you how the game works. That's part of what I do is cheer for football."

"I guess we can do that." I agreed. "Though, I definitely wouldn't mind doing some making out."

"I am not sure if we should do that yet." Claire countered. "Part of taking things slow is waiting before doing things like making out."

"That doesn't sound fun." I remarked.

"Maybe not but it will make everything all the more worth it when we get to it." Claire told me. "I'll be over in a few."

I waited a few minutes for her to arrive and gave her a hug when she did. I had a huge smile on my face when she walked in.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that you're happy to see me." Claire joked which caused me to giggle. We took a seat on the couch and Claire turned the TV back on. "Okay so you that guy with the ball, he's the quarterback. His job is to throw the ball to his receivers and the receivers jobs is to make into the endzone which is called a touchdown."

"But I saw the ball go backwards and of the guys from the other team picked it up and ran before stopping and dancing." I interjected.

"That was a fumble and the defense returned it to the other endzone for a touchdown of their own. That's why he started to dance." Claire explained as I watched the quarterback give the ball to another standing next to him. Only that guy didn't throw the ball, he ran with it.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"That guy is the running back." Claire said. "He can take the ball from the quarterback and run towards the endzone."

So Claire went over several things as they happened. Uncle Charlie ended up coming home during the game.

"I didn't expect you two to be watching football." He remarked.

"Claire was explaining to me how the game works." I answered. "I think I'm starting to get it."

"You must know a lot about football." Uncle Charlie commented towards Claire as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"It's part of my job description." Claire responded. He stared at her. "I'm a cheerleader."

Uncle Charlie took a seat on the couch and I decided to get up.

"Oh I have something for you." Claire told me as she went over to her purse. She reached inside and pulled out an envelope. Inside was a Wal-Mart gift card for $100.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"You birthday was a few days ago, wasn't it?" She asked as I nodded. "Well I thought that I should get you something, even if it is late. Especially considering that you told me your birthday was lousy."

"Thank you." I replied giving her a hug.

"So when are you gonna start getting things for the baby?" Claire asked.

"I don't know." I answered. "When do you think I should?"

"You should probably get a few things now, and gradually build up as you become more pregnant." Claire suggested. "That's what I would do anyway. But maybe you should use some of that gift card to get some stuff for the baby."

"I guess I could do that even though I have no idea what babies like." I said. "What should I get?"

"Well you're going to need a crib definitely." Claire said. "Clothes and diapers can probably wait."

A few weeks later, I decided to take Claire out to the meadow. It really wasn't much of a meadow right now since it was covered with snow. It was the first time that either of us had seen snow. We were all dressed up in warm clothes which happened to make Claire look adorable. I was kind of afraid to kiss because I didn't want to get out mouths stuck to each other. I think that can happen when it's really cold.

"Is it just me or snow really beautiful?" Claire asked.

"It does look pretty nice." I agreed. "It's so white."

Because of the white snow, it was pretty easy to see what the figure that was standing in the snow across from us.

"Hello, Elle Bishop." He said.

"Do you know this guy?" Claire asked before a look of terror washed over her face. "Is she a company agent?"

"No I am not a company agent." Laurent replied. "I am here on a mission from Victoria."

"What does she want?" I asked. I thought we done with these guys when I killed that other vampire whore.

"Basically she knew that you were not alone and sent me to kill your companion." He explained. "She has already killed your father and hopes to later have the pleasure of killing you."

"What?" Claire asked. She didn't have much time to react before Laurent rushed over and bit into her neck. I tried to shock him but the leather that he was wearing seemed to absorb the electricity.

Suddenly a figure came and ripped his arm off and then slowly dismembered him piece by piece. It was really freaky. Then I realized it was Alice. I didn't have much time to look at her because Claire started to scream in pain.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"She's changing." Alice explained.

So not much Alice in this chapter. I do think that it's good that she gave Elle the necklace even though they're not still together. And Elle and Claire are taking things slow which might improve Alice's chances. Anyway what's going to happen to Claire? You need to review to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later, I decided to take Claire out to the meadow. It really wasn't much of a meadow right now since it was covered with snow. It was the first time that either of us had seen snow. We were all dressed up in warm clothes which happened to make Claire look adorable. I was kind of afraid to kiss because I didn't want to get out mouths stuck to each other. I think that can happen when it's really cold.

"Is it just me or snow really beautiful?" Claire asked.

"It does look pretty nice." I agreed. "It's so white."

Because of the white snow, it was pretty easy to see what the figure that was standing in the snow across from us.

"Hello, Elle Bishop." He said.

"Do you know this guy?" Claire asked before a look of terror washed over her face. "Is she a company agent?"

"No I am not a company agent." Laurent replied. "I am here on a mission from Victoria."

"What does she want?" I asked. I thought we done with these guys when I killed that other vampire whore.

"Basically she knew that you were not alone and sent me to kill your companion." He explained. "She has already killed your father and hopes to later have the pleasure of killing you."

"What?" Claire asked. She didn't have much time to react before Laurent rushed over and bit into her neck. I tried to shock him but the leather that he was wearing seemed to absorb the electricity.

Suddenly a figure came and ripped his arm off and then slowly dismembered him piece by piece. It was really freaky. Then I realized it was Alice. I didn't have much time to look at her because Claire started to scream in pain.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"She's changing." Alice explained.

I saw Claire writhing in pain on the ground. Was she really going to change into a vampire? Would she suddenly start craving my blood? Then after a few minutes, she stopped seizing. The mark where Laurent had bitten was healing and she slowly moved to her feet. She stood up.

"What the hell just happened?" Claire asked before looking at the vampire pieces on the ground. "Okay I am seriously confused."

Alice walked over to Claire and seemed to be quite confused herself. She touched her cheek and gasped audibly.

"This is not possible." She stated.

"What's not possible?" Claire asked. "Why he that guy start sucking my blood and how did tear him apart?"

Alice went to grab some would and I zapped it to start a fire.

"Hello is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Claire pleaded.

"He was a vampire, Claire." Alice finally told her. "And you should be turning into one now and I don't know why you're not. I want to know why and the best way I can think of is to take you to see my father. Maybe he knows why."

"How would he know?" Claire asked. "How would a doctor know anything about vampires?"

"Because he's a vampire too." I explained "They all are. I'm quite curious to how you found us."

"I smelled you blood and an open wound, so I rushed over to make sure that you were safe." Alice explained. "Now the fact that your new girlfriend can't be hurt also can't be turned into a vampire confuses me."

Claire blushed when being called my new girlfriend. This may have been the first time that she's ever been someone's girlfriend. She told me that she hadn't had any serious relationships.

"So can I please take you to see my dad?" Alice asked. "I really want to know what makes you tick."

Claire looked over to me. "You can trust Dr. Cullen." I told her. "There's no way that he would turn you in to the company."

"What company?" Alice asked.

"Oh right I never told you about it." I remembered. "It's this secret organization that exists to capture people with extraordinary abilities. My father worked there and that's where I was raised. The guy that's the father of my baby, I was a mission to find out how his ability worked but was unsuccessful in that."

"You said your father was." Alice replied. "Does he not do it anymore?"

"No, he's dead." I said. I knew I should be sad about it but I really wasn't considering how he treated. "Victoria killed him."

We drove to the hospital in Claire's car and I filled the cheerleader in on the rest of the story and how I killed Jamie which most likely made Victoria want revenge. Now that I think of it, the fact that she killed my father probably gave me a good reason to kill her.

Alice took us to the staff entrance of the hospital. In essence it was a back door but it allowed us to get past the waiting room. She took us to an empty room and we waited to see for Carlisle to come by. Alice even went to fetch him or she was about to when he walked by.

"Elle? Is there a problem with the baby?" He asked.

"Actually Carlisle, I want you to check out Claire." Alice explained. "Something happened with her that's kind of hard to believe. I was hunting when I smelled Elle and then noticed Laurent was feeding on Claire. After I dealt with him, I noticed that Claire was changing and then suddenly…stopped."

"That doesn't seem possible." Carlisle stated. "But I'll do a blood sample to check."

Carlisle took out a needle and stabbed Claire with it. As soon as he took it out, the wound started to heal.

"That's astounding." He commented, looking Claire's arm over in awe. "I definitely need to examine this blood. This reminds me of a very old friend of mine named Adam. He could heal from any injury as well but I never got a chance to look at his blood."

Carlisle walked off, leaving the three of us alone.

"So you're a vampire?" Claire questioned as Alice nodded. "How old are you?"

"I'm 110." Alice responded which I already knew. "You're not secretly older than you say are, are you?"

"No she's not." I answered for her. "I've seen her parents."

No wait those were her adopted parents.

"Actually those are my adoptive parents." Claire replied. "My real parents' names are Nathan Petrelli and Meredith Gordon."

Alice had a look on her face like she had suddenly seen a ghost, which I wasn't sure if they existed or not.

"I had a relative named Meredith Gordon." Alice said. That's right she told me that she did. "But she died in a fire about 16 years ago."

"Well my mom was supposed in a fire but she didn't die." Claire replied.

"Oh my god." Alice deduced. "It said her baby died in a fire, but you can't die. You and I are related."

"Okay this is getting really weird." I commented. "I feel like I am watching a soap opera or something. I can't believe that you are her long lost relative. That sounds just like that _Star__Trek_thingy."

"It's _Star__Wars.__" _Claire corrected. Before it we continue the conversation, Carlisle walked back into the room.

"Well your blood appears to be completely clean. In fact, it's the cleanest blood that I have ever seen." Carlisle told Claire. "In fact there is something that I want to show you. Come with me."

Claire and I followed Carlisle into some sort of laboratory. I didn't know that they had those inside of hospitals. Anyway there were microscopes like the ones that we had at school. The only difference was the fact that these ones were shinier. Carlisle walked over to a particular microscope and grabbed a water dropper thingy.

"So in case you don't know, tap water contains small amounts of mercury, as well bacteria and viruses." Carlisle stated. "But watch what happens when I add it to this sample of Claire's blood."

We did and we could see the blood started to bubble before the bubbles went away suddenly.

"As you can see, your blood is quick to remove impurities." The doctor explained. "Would it be safe to assume that you have never experienced any sort of sickness?"

"Have you really never been sick?" I asked Claire and she just nodded. Well it had been a long time since I had been sick as well, growing up in a sterile facility. I had also been given countless immunizations when I was there.

"Would you mind if I use this blood for donations?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure." She responded. "But what I don't get is how you can be so cool around this. Shouldn't you want to _drink_my blood?"

"My family and I do not drink human blood." Carlisle said as we walked out of the room. "We only drink the blood of animals and I have built a complete resistance to human blood. Alice is working on it as to why she works here."

We went back to the room where Alice was.

"You know I just had a great idea." Alice remarked. "How about you and Claire come over to our place and we can have a slumber party tonight."

"I don't know." I replied. I knew I could trust Alice and Carlisle but the rest of them, especially Jasper worried me.

"It sounds like it would be fun." Claire commented.

"Claire, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" I requested as I went outside with my fellow blonde.

"What's up?" Claire asked.

"I need to tell you why Alice and I broke up." I told her.

"You said that there was an issue between you and one of her family members." Claire recalled.

"Yes that issue was Alice's brother, Jasper, trying to suck my blood." I explained. "I don't really want to go back to that house."

"Maybe we can work something out." Claire suggested as we went back inside.

"I was just about to say, I think it could be just us girls." Alice replied, which made me wonder if she had been listening. "Just us and my sisters."

"That could work." I replied, though the idea of spending the night in the same house as Rosalie frightened me a little. "But how exactly are you planning on getting rid of the boys?"

"I have a plan for everything." Alice replied. "Just come over to my house tonight and I assure you they will be gone. Oh and you can head back now. I'll walk home."

"I could give you a ride." Claire offered.

"No need, I can probably run faster than you're willing to drive." Alice replied. "I have a need for speed."

So I decided to give Alice's word a chance and Claire got the okay to go to the slumber party. I rode in Claire's SUV as I gave her directions to the Cullen mansion. Normally it would be easy to find the biggest house in all of Forks but they kept it hidden pretty well. Claire parked her car in the driveway and we head toward the door. It was unlocked, so I stepped inside, hesitantly.

I was almost tackled by Naomi as soon as I walked in the door. I could see that she really missed me because she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Hug her. She's the one who can't be hurt." I complained. Naomi actually did hug her.

"I don't think that we've met." Naomi stated "I'm Naomi."

"Claire Bennet." The cheerleader said as she shook Naomi's hand. "Ooh, are all y'all so cold?"

"Yes it is part of being dead." Naomi answered. "Well mostly dead anyway."

"I don't know what being dead feels like and I've been dead before." Claire replied. I didn't know that she had died. Naomi looked rather perplexed by that and I was sure that Alice had told her that Claire could heal. "Just because I can heal, doesn't mean I'm incapable of dying. I just come back pretty quickly except for that time I woke up on the autopsy table."

"That seems like it would be a nightmare." Alice commented, as she walked down the stairs.

"Well the guy who tried to rape me before that was more of a nightmare but I definitely my revenge by turning him into a paraplegic who couldn't even his own name." Claire responded. Okay now that was seriously twisted but I probably would have killed the guy in the same case.

"So there are no boys here?" I asked Alice.

"That is correct." Alice confirmed. "Just the four of us and Rosalie."

"How did you get rid of everyone else?" I questioned.

"They're going to be out hunting for the rest of the night." Alice explained. "I told you that it would be just us girls. Speaking of which, Rosalie come down here!"

Rosalie walked down and I noticed that like Alice and Naomi, she was dressed in pajamas. She had her signature scowl on her face.

"You two should go put your jammies on." Naomi suggested. "After you're all dressed, we are going to play spin the bottle."

So how is a slumber party going to go? Claire didn't turn into a vampire but I don't know if anyone actually expected her to. The Slumber Party may be more than it seems so pay attention to next chapter. And don't forget to review


	9. Chapter 9

I smiled that I had managed to get Elle to come over here and also that Naomi had suggested that we play spin the bottle. I would now to need to calculate the speed and angle I would need to spin it to get it to land on Elle. Physics are a lot more useful than most people make you believe and I was glad I had taken it so many times. Elle and Claire had gone upstairs to change and I figured that this would be a good time to talk to my sisters about my plans for the night

"I hate you so much for making me wear this." Rosalie commented, referring to the set of pink satin pajamas that she was wearing.

"I think they're cute, Rose." Naomi remarked who herself was wearing a tank top and pajama pants. I was wearing one of Jasper's shirts that went down to my thigh. Okay so I kind of was so busy trying to get the guys to be gone that I forgot to buy some pajamas but have no fear because I still managed to make it look sexy. Of course I was able to make anything look sexy.

"So are you sure that you should do this?" Naomi asked. "Elle really likes Claire."

"Yeah but I love Elle." I said. "I have to fight for my mate like I should have done earlier. It was wrong for me to want her to live a normal life. I shouldn't have let her get with Claire in the first place."

"Well you need to make sure that you don't do anything too drastic." Rosalie said. "You need to make it so Elle don't hate you. The two of them are finished changing and are about to come down the stairs."

"I didn't know that cared so much, Rose." Naomi remarked.

"It may not seem like it but I actually do like her and I would appreciate you not severing all ties with her." Rosalie replied as the pair started to descend the stairs.

Elle was wearing one of her maternity shirts and a pair of pajamas. I may have been biased but I thought that she looked perfectly sexy despite being in her third trimester. Claire on the other hand was wearing a thigh-length nightgown. I couldn't help but wonder if she was trying to outdo me by wearing that.

"So were we gonna play some spin the bottle?" Claire asked.

"Only if we agree to kiss whoever the bottle lands on." I answered.

"If we're gonna do that then maybe we should set up some ground rules." Elle responded.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked as I went to get a bottle.

"Well for one no tongue." Elle stated. "And I don't think kisses should last any longer than 30 seconds."

"Sounds like a good idea." Claire commented as I proceeded to dump the contents of the bottle down the drain. "I want to go first whenever she gets back."

I walked out into the living room with the empty bottle in my hand. I placed the bottle in front of Claire.

"I believe you wanted to go first." I said as Claire looked at me before she started to spin it. Due to my foresight, I was able to see where the bottle would land as soon as she made the decision to spin it, so I was not surprised when it landed on Naomi. I watched as the healer locked lips with my sister in a closed mouth kiss as I ran through several different scenarios in my head to see what the results would be. "I'll go next."

I took the bottle and made sure to spin it at an 83 degree angle at the speed of 22 rotations per second. After it finished spinning, I tried my best to be surprised.

"Um I don't know if we should do this." Elle stammered.

"Come on Elle you have to do it." Naomi told her. "Those are the rules of the game."

"Beside it's just a kiss." Claire added. "A closed mouth kiss. It's not like it's cheated on me just because you kiss your ex in spin the bottle."

"Okay." Elle replied nervously. She was so faithful to Claire. That was such a good quality to have. That might make it extremely difficult to get back with her. I don't think my plan of being romantic here was going to work. So, I just crawled over to where she was sitting and locks lips with her. She seemed pretty conflicted while kissing me like she wanted to pull away but at the same time, she wanted to continue. I ended it myself after about 10 seconds deciding not to subject her to her internal torture any longer.

After we were done kissing, Elle decided to speak up. "So what ever happened to that Tanya chick?" She asked.

"She went back home." I explained. "She was just visiting."

"Oh I thought she was going to stay." Elle remarked uneasily as if something was on her mind.

"She is actually the leader of the coven in Denali so she couldn't stay." Rosalie explained. I hadn't expected her to say anything at all. She seemed perfectly content with remaining quiet for the night. She hadn't even introduced herself to Claire or said hi. "Like Alice said, she was just visiting."

"I just don't understand why anyone would want to visit here." Elle stated. "There's not much to do here, especially if you don't want to stay here fulltime."

"How about we get the movie ready?" I suggested as I grabbed Naomi's hand. "Rosalie, why don't you pick something while Naomi and I get out the snacks for these two? And yes I have some dill pickles, Elle."

I dragged Naomi into the kitchen upstairs so we could talk.

"So what was she thinking when I was kissing her?" I asked immediately. Naomi probably knew that was what I wanted to ask.

"She was really conflicted even though it was just for 10 seconds." Naomi explained. "She felt really bad about liking it because she definitely has strong feelings for Claire."

"So what did Claire think when you kissed her?" I questioned with a smile even though I felt bad for making Elle kiss me.

"She was much more playful about it." She answered. "She knew it was just a game. She's also a really good kisser. Maybe I shouldn't tell Jasper about that just like I won't tell him that you look better in that shirt than he does. So when exactly are the boys and Esme supposed to be back tomorrow?"

"They should be back around noon." I replied as I prepared the snacks. I got out some popcorn and a bowl of pickles for Elle. "That should be enough time for Elle to get out of here.

"So should I be concerned that you still love Elle?" Naomi asked. "You're not going to start stalking her now, are you?"

"No I respect Elle's privacy and also think that it is wrong." I explained. "I can't imagine the type of person who would do that to someone."

I then caught Elle's voice coming from downstairs.

"Are they saying anything about me?" She asked, probably Rosalie since I don't think Claire would be able to hear us.

"I'm not going to eavesdrop on my sisters for you." Rosalie replied, probably in annoyance. "If you want to talk to them, talk to her yourself."

"Look I'm sorry for everything that happened." Elle said. "I know that you must hate me for leaving Alice."

"I don't hate and apology accepted but I'm still not going to tell you what they said about you." She responded. "I can tell you that it wasn't anything bad though."

I decided at this point that it would probably be a good time for us to go downstairs only to find Naomi talking on her cellphone.

"Yes Elle is here now." She said. She appeared to be talking to Jasper. "Yes I will tell her that you're sorry even if I'm not sure that will do anything. I love you. See you soon."

She hung up the phone and noticed that I was staring at her.

"What can't a girl call her husband when she is away?" She asked which caused me to smile at her.

The popcorn stopped popping and the two of us went downstairs.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked.

"_Alice__in__Wonderland.__" _Rosalie answered. "The new one with Johnny Depp in it."

"Rosalie loves Johnny Depp." Naomi commented with a smile.

"He's cute but he's nothing compared to my Emmett." Rosalie remarked.

"So Claire, how are you enjoying Forks?" I asked.

"It's pretty quiet." Claire said. "I like quiet."

I guess I don't have to tell them about what happened earlier today right now. I don't think Victoria would decide to make a move while the rest of us were still around. I could probably watch her decisions so I would know about her plans before she got here.

The movie was on par with other Tim Burton movies and naturally Helena Bonham Carter was in it. He has to be the only director to cast his wife in every one of his movies. Okay well maybe him and Judd Apatow but only in the movies he directs since Leslie Mann isn't in every movie he produces. Since I had already seen this movie, I wasn't as interested in it as I was the first time I saw it. I gave me plenty of time to think/

I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if this company that Elle talked about was going to come after her or how the Volturi would feel if they found out about Elle and Claire. Carlisle said that he met this Adam guy several hundred years ago so did the Volturi know about him? What did the Volturi know? Was there any chance that I convince Elle to take me back? Was Naomi listening to my thoughts right now or was she too focused on the movie? All of these questions I did not know the answers to.

As the movie was coming to a close I noticed a look of content on Elle's face as she lied against Claire. Did I really want to break them up? Unfortunately the answer to that was yes. I wanted Elle to myself and I knew that I was selfish because of it. Thing was they weren't right for each other. Claire was going to live forever with no way making it so Elle could do the same. That was definitely something that I could provide her. She could live forever with me, after she had her baby of course.

"So where are we supposed to sleep?" Claire asked.

"You two can sleep in my bed." I offered.

"Where are you going to sleep?" The cheerleader countered. I guess Elle ad told her everything about vampires.

"Vampires don't sleep." Elle remarked. And now she has. "Yeah there are really a lot of things that they don't do. They can't eat, don't need to breathe, don't need to go to the bathroom…"

"But we can hear everything that you do so I wouldn't for anything that requires any sort of privacy." Rosalie interrupted. That was kind of rude of her to say.

"I will have you know that I am a virgin." Claire rebutted haughtily. I should probably do something to separate the two of them before thinks get ugly. I had a vision of Rosalie attempting to break every bone in Claire's body because she knew the cheerleader could heal.

"I think now would be a good time for the two of you to go up there." I recommended as I grabbed Claire's hand and pulled her up the stairs. Elle followed behind us. I never expected that I would be pulling my ex-girlfriend's current girlfriend up the stairs while said ex-girlfriend followed us.

One the two of them were in bed, I heard some kissing sounds but I don't think that it would escalate any further. I decided that now would be a great time to talk to Rosalie about that comment that she made.

"That was really uncalled for, Rose." I said. "I wanted to be friendly with Claire."

"Even though you still want Elle." Rosalie remarked. "Don't you think it's kind of fishy how the two of them were together so soon after she broke up with you. For all I know, the whole birthday thing was just an excuse for her to break up with you so she could be Claire."

"Okay now that is not true." I refuted.

"It isn't." Naomi added. "She was happy and didn't have any stray thoughts when she was here on that night. She was wondering how the cake would taste and what kind of presents she got. She was in no way thinking of leaving."

"Besides if she were, I would have seen it ahead of time which I did not." I replied. "Elle would never do that and I know it. You need to apologize to Claire tomorrow."

"Yeah that is not gonna happen." Rosalie refuted as she rolled her eyes and went outside.

The next morning, Claire walked into the living room where I was sitting working on a new novel. I didn't need to write them but I liked to and I had a bit of a fanbase under my fake name.

"Hi." She said to me.

"Hi, where's Elle?" I asked.

"She's in the shower." Claire explained as she took a seat on the couch. "So what exactly am I in relation to you. Are you my grandmother or something?"

"Actually I'm your great-great aunt. My sister would be your great grandmother." I explained.

"What was your family like?" She asked.

"I don't really know." I answered. "I had my memories erased before I was turned into a vampire. I was only able to find out that they lived in Mississippi and owned a sizable chunk of land. Is there anything else that you want to know?"

"Yeah you don't still like Elle do you?" She asked with a cold stare.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." I stated. That didn't seem to be the answer that she was looking for.

"Well I don't know if you do or not but I am not just going to let her get back with you." Claire replied harshly. "Elle is my girlfriend and I am not about to give her up without a fight."

So I want to start by telling you that Claire is not being possessive or crazy in regards to Elle. She is just showing concern towards Alice and wants to remain with Elle. Now that that has been said, Elle and Alice's kiss didn't go quite as planned. What kind of drama is in store? You need to review to find out 


	10. Chapter 10

I walked downstairs after I was done with my shower. I noticed Alice and Claire were talking about something but I did not possess the super hearing that Alice did so I didn't hear. By the time I walked over, they seemed to be done conversing.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked my girlfriend and my ex.

"I was just thanking Alice for letting me stay over." Claire replied before she pulled me into a kiss. I couldn't see it because my eyes were closed but she had a smirk on her face as she looked at Alice.

"So the boys are probably going to be back soon." Alice announced. "You should probably get going if you want to be out of here before they do."

I nodded as Claire and I went through the house and grabbed our things. I really did want to get out of here before they got back. I'll admit I really did want to see Esme because she was the closest thing I had had to a mother since my actual died but not at the expense of seeing Jasper. I just was still not ready to forgive him for attacking me.

Once we had everything, Claire drove me home and I walked inside to see Uncle Charlie, knowing he was there from the squad car in the driveway. He was sitting at the table, drinking from his coffee mug that I assume had coffee in it. He also had a newspaper in front of him.

"Anything interesting happening in the news?" I asked.

"Just an unusual murder in Seattle." He responded as I listened intently. He might have wondering whether or not he should be telling me this. "The victim's head was cut open and their brain was missing. I don't know how someone could do that."

Yeah that did sound pretty gruesome. Seems like a pretty messy way to kill someone. If I was going to kill someone, not that I would, I would just load them with a ton of electricity. Again that would probably only be if I had a reason to kill them which would probably involve them attacking me first.

"I would appreciate if you stayed away from Seattle." He told me.

"I don't even know how to get there." I told him. My plane was originally supposed to land in Seattle but then they found out there was an airport in Port Angeles. Beside the fact that I could probably take this murderer. I agreed with him.

I went to my room to start on my homework. I didn't want to get too much of it because Claire and I were having a study date and I think Uncle Charlie was going to be checking on us to make sure that actual studying was occurring. And I don't think studying of human anatomy was what he was looking for. Even though I don't think Claire would want to and with such a large belly, I don't would want to either.

I wondered what I could possibly do on a Saturday afternoon. Yesterday school was cancelled because of the snow. I was still quite pregnant so there weren't that many activities that I could do. I also needed to eat some breakfast so I went back downstairs and I poured myself a bowl of cereal before taking out the pickles and adding them to the bowl. Mmm pickles and cereal actually tasted really good together. Uncle Charlie looked at me strangely but didn't say anything. I'm betting he had some experience with pregnant women when his ex-wife was pregnant with my cousin that I never see. I wonder why it is that I never see her. But I suppose that wasn't really that important.

One thing Claire had suggested that I do when I was alone was to try to write song lyrics like she did. There was also the fact that Claire had made me a CD that had a song that she wrote about our first kiss on. I put it into my CD player and started to listen because I really loved the song and it put me in a good mood whenever I listened to it.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

_I've never opened up to anyone_  
><em>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<em>  
><em>We don't need to rush this<em>  
><em>Let's just take it slow<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up<em>  
><em>No, I don't wanna push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>

_I know that if we give this a little time_  
><em>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<em>  
><em>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up<em>  
><em>No, I don't wanna push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>

_No, I don't want to say goodnight_  
><em>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

_Tonight  
>Tonight<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't wanna push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby, I'm alright,<em>

_Ooh, let's do this right,_  
><em>Just a kiss goodnight<em>  
><em>With a kiss goodnight<em>  
><em>Kiss goodnight<em>

As I listened to the song, I couldn't help but think about my baby for some reason. What kind of powers would she have? What would she look like? Would she look more like me or Gabriel? I hoped she would look like more me because I kind of wanted to be not reminded of my mistake. That's not to say that I wouldn't love her if she looked like him. I made a promise to myself to be a better parent than my daddy was and I was sure as hell going to keep it.

I sat in my room, trying to think of some words to put down when Uncle Charlie walked into my room.

"Do you know how to work this Skype thing?" He asked me.

"Yes, why?" I answered. Alice and I had chatted on Skype a couple times when she went to Italy for a week over the summer.

"Because I was gonna have a chat with Bella but I don't know how to use it." He explained. "I was hoping that you could show me and maybe you could talk to her some too."

It had been a long time since I talked to Bella. A very long time if I had ever talked to her. It would still be interesting because we were related and also the same age. Maybe we could talk about the things that girls talk about. I helped Uncle Charlie set up a username and logged him in. He had the phone out to make sure that Bella was going to be logged in. He got the affirmative and opened up the window and that's when I saw the girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. Yes Bella was definitely foreign.

"Hey Bells." He greeted. "I don't know if you remember your cousin Elle."

"Yeah I do Dad." Bella replied. "It's good to see you again Elle. So how do you like Forks?"

"It's very wet." I commented. "What's Florida like?"

"Not wet." Bella replied with a smile.

"So it looks like you're starting to get a tan." Uncle Charlie commented.

"Yes I didn't think I would be able to but I guess so." Bella replied. "So has anything interesting been happening there in Forks or is it pretty much the same as it's always been?"

"Well it's been pretty typical for me but Elle's life is a little bit more interesting." He responded.

"How so?" Bella asked. I stepped back a little so more than just my face could be seen. "Oh that's interesting. So how far along are you?"

"I'm about 7 months right now." I answered, moving closer.

"Mom's about 3 months along." Bella commented which caused Uncle Charlie to look shocked.

"Your mom's pregnant?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that they were celebrating Phil getting called up to the majors." She said. At first I wondered who Phil was but then I remembered that Bella's stepdad played Minor League Baseball. "I don't know if you follow the Marlins but he actually had a pretty good year."

"So I have to go into work." Uncle Charlie announced. "If you girls want to continue talking that's fine."

The man left the room and Bella smiled about me.

"So what can you tell me about the father?" Bella asked.

"Not much really." I lied, definitely not wanting to tell her what I knew about Gabriel. "He's just some guy I had a one night stand with when I was on vacation in New York."

"So are you seeing anyone right now?" She asked.

"I'm going out with this girl down the street." I replied. "What about you?"

"Not at the moment." Bella replied. "Did you just say that you're going out with a girl?"

"Yeah I like girls." I responded like it was no big deal. "So is there anything else that you want to talk about?"

"I don't think so but you can tell Charlie that I'm thinking about coming to visit you this summer." Bella replied. That I wasn't expecting. I don't know where she would stay or why would want to come here.

"Okay see you if you do." I replied as Bella closed out the window.

After I was done talking to Bella, I remembered that Claire's birthday was coming up soon and I needed to get her a present. I wasn't sure what to get her and also, I had no way to get anywhere that sells gifts. Not being able to drive really sucked. Of course even if I had a car, Carlisle had advised me against driving anyway. This baby was definitely causing me a lot of problems before it was even born. What would happen after?

Claire came over during the night and we really did need to work on a project together. There would probably be some making out involved but we would be mostly working.

"Have I told how much I love that song of yours?" I asked my girlfriend.

"The one on the cd, yes you did. Several times actually." Claire giggled as I hugged her. "So we need to get started on our project."

We were supposed to present a presentation on the Revolutionary War for our American History class. As far as I know, it was the reason why everyone in America doesn't have British accents. I don't know if I could even do a British accent. Mr. Linderman and Adam had them but I don't think I listened to them enough to imitate them.

I was basically reading stuff out of the book while Claire was typing it on her laptop. I knew that the sooner that we got finished, the more time that we would would have for making out. I still didn't quite get the point of learning history, even though I got good grades in it. In fact I got good grades in all of my classes. I was apparently projected to be the valedictorian if everything stayed the same.

Once we were done with the project, Claire and I did start to make out. This was the part of the night that I enjoyed most, except for when we watched _Sucker Punch. _The movie was awesome even though the ending was a little bit of a downer. I mean what kind of writer kills off the good guys? That's just plain wrong. The girls were also hot so that further adds to the reasons why they shouldn't have died. I could probably make a better movie.

The next day while Claire was at church, I decided to call Alice to see if I could get her to help me pick out a birthday present for Claire. I mean we were friends and that's what friends do, right? I think Alice was glad that I called her because she said that she would be right over. It would be the first time that I rode in her car since she took me home after the party. She took me to the mall in Port Angeles that seemed to be where we bought all pretty much everything. Granted they did have more stores than Forks.

Once we were at the mall, Alice kept suggesting somewhat unusual gifts for some reason. I don't know why because I don't think that Claire would enjoy them.

"Maybe we should go to the book store?" Alice suggested. I did not want to be someone who gives a book for a birthday present that was really lame. It didn't seem like Alice had any useful ideas strangely. That was when I saw the place where I thought I could get the perfect gift for Claire. I walked toward the entrance with a smile on my face.

So I don't know if you've been waiting for Bella to appear but she finally does albeit not in person. It seems like Alice and Claire are both trying to battle for Elle's heart while Elle doesn't even know it. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked at the store that Elle had chosen in a state of puzzlement.

"Build-A-Bear workshop?" I asked. That seemed like an old place to get a present for someone who was turning 17.

"Yeah Claire has a lot of bears and I figured that I should make one for her." Elle replied. Drat that was the perfect gift. I could tell that her mind was set. She rushed into the store and I followed behind her, knowing that she would be getting Claire a great gift despite my efforts to prevent it. She grabbed one of the pandas "Ooh I've never this kind of bear before."

"That's a panda." I explained. "But it's not actually a bear. It's more related to raccoons than bears."

"Then why does it look like a bear?" Elle challenged.

"I didn't decide what it looks like." I rebutted. Yeah that pretty much made no sense. I don't know what Elle thought about religion to be honest. "But since it's not actually a bear, I don't think you should get it because it wouldn't fit in with the others."

I kind of really how stupid that sounded and I honestly didn't know if Claire would care.

"Yeah you're probably right." Elle agreed surprisingly as she grabbed a polar bear. She took it to the fluffing machine. Believe it or not, I actually worked at a Build-A-Bear in one of our previous hometowns. It kept me out of the sun.

If creating the bear wasn't enough to send Elle over the happiness threshold, the fact that they had cheerleading uniforms definitely did it. To be honest, I was a little surprised that Elle hadn't decided to also make a bear for herself. Or maybe she could possibly make one for her baby if that made sense. I don't think she had gotten much for it yet.

"Maybe you should get one for the baby." I suggested.

"But I have two months to do that." Elle argued. Okay so her thoughts seemed to be fully focused on Claire right now.

"I'll buy you one then." I announced as I grabbed the panda from before and started to fill it.

"You don't have to do that." Elle commented.

"I don't have to." I repeated. "But I want to and I'm gonna buy this bear so you might as well just accept it. I should be able to get you something for the baby. Actually let's take it one step further. I'm gonna throw you a baby shower."

"How can you give my baby a shower when it's not born yet?" She asked.

"No, it's a party where people get you presents for your baby. Well not people as much as girls." I told her.

"We just had a girl party though." Elle pointed out.

"Yeah but nobody got you anything for your baby." I countered. I imagine Naomi would love the idea. "Have you even got anything for it yet? You can't wait until after it's born. That won't work."

"Why not?" Elle asked.

"Because you need to be ready to go home after you have the baby." I answered. "And everything at home needs to be ready as well."

"Well I have some clothes." She told me.

"That's not enough." I responded. "You need a crib, diapers, toys, and some other things too. It will be fun, I promise."

"How do I even that you would even get me the right thing since you weren't really much help with me shopping for a present for Claire?" She asked. Ouch. I guess I deserve that for trying to get Claire a bad gift but I wasn't going to be sabotaging her party or anything.

"Anyway I have to work on throwing Claire her surprise party so I don't have time for a baby shower." Elle commented. Hmm I didn't see her decision to throw a surprise party and usually I was on top of these things. Maybe she's making more spur of the moment choices to prevent me from seeing her future. Speaking of people that I have not been able to see the futures of, I haven't seen any decisions from Victoria in a while. This worried me a little but I don't think she was stupid enough to attack while we're still here. She must know what happened to Laurent. However, there were a few unusual killings in Seattle. The strangest ones were the ones that didn't even seem like they were done by a vampire. I mean what kind of vampire takes someone's brain but leaves the body completely untouched? And it doesn't sound like Victoria to go into cities and kill people. That's suspicious and I think even she is smart enough not to anger the Volturi. They don't care what we do as long as we don't reveal ourselves to humans, which you can say that we haven't because neither Elle nor Claire are human.

"Do you want any help?" I asked. "I don't think that you exactly have any experience throwing parties."

I actually did want to help. I don't think what I was doing was working. Maybe if I tried to be the girl that Elle fell in love with in the first place, I would have a better chance at getting her back. I also needed to get a chance to see what Elle sees in Claire because I didn't quite get it.

We left the store after paying for our animals and then headed back toward the town of Forks. So I had no idea when this baby shower was going to happen or when this party for Claire was going to happen because really Elle had never told me when her birthday was. Was she onto me and withholding information from me? I think so far in my attempts to win her back, I was not only failing spectacularly but also unintentionally pushing Claire and Elle closer together. I've never had to fight for my mate much less anything before and I have to admit, it's harder than I thought.

After I dropped Elle off at home, I went home myself. I decided that I couldn't possibly do this on my own. I would need to get some help. I decided that I would go to the one that I always go to for advice.

"I need your help." I told Naomi.

"Why am I not surprised?" She asked. "What seems to be the problem? Is your plan not working?"

"You could say that." I remarked.

"Well I don't know where trying to convince Elle to get Claire a gift she wouldn't like could possibly go wrong." She stated sarcastically.

"Okay so it wasn't my best idea." I admitted. "I don't think Elle would like me like this. I need your help getting back to the way that I was."

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about." Naomi responded. "How are you not like you were before?"

"I'm insecure, jealous and conniving." I pointed out. "I don't like being like this. I was never like this before. I want to get back to the way that I was before. That was the Alice that Elle loved, not this."

"Well do you think that the fact that she really has a hard time trusting you could factor into it?" Naomi asked.

"You tell me, you're the one who can read her mind." I retorted.

"Hmm then yes I would say that does factor into it." She concluded. She said something else but I was suddenly hit with a vision about Claire.

Well it didn't really have much to do with Claire more so the people around her. She was at cheerleading practice when one of the girls got dropped. It looked pretty bad, something that would result in some missed time.

"Alice did you hear what I said?" Naomi asked. "Did you just have a vision?"

"It regarded Claire." I explained. "There was a cheerleading injury which means that they're going to have to find a replacement."

I noticed that Naomi had a huge smile on her face. I did not like that smile. I then realized what it meant.

"Oh no there is no way that I'm going to do that." I replied. "I am not doing cheerleading again. Plus Claire will think that I'm only doing it to try to win Elle back. And there's no way that they'll pick me."

"One, you are trying to win Elle back." She pointed out. "And two, I don't see how they can't pick you. You're a vampire. You have grace unlike any of those humans. You would be a shoo-in and I'm sure that if you checked the outcome of the decision to try out, you would find that out yourself.

She was right. I did see that but still that might be overstepping the boundaries. Plus none of us had participated in any clubs or sports, people might wonder my motivation for suddenly wanting to do so halfway through my senior year.

"You do it." I suggested. "You've never done cheerleading and I think that it's something that you should pick up. But there's something else that I need to talk to you about."

"And that is?" Naomi asked, possibly pondering the decision of whether or not to join cheerleading.

"I want to throw Elle a baby shower." I announced "But Elle wants to throw Claire a surprise party for her birthday."

"Why can't you do both?" Naomi questioned. "When's Claire's birthday?"

"I don't really know." I admitted. Knowing people's birthdays wasn't really my thing. I only knew Elle's because she was not a vampire and thus her birthday mattered.

"Why don't you check on Facebook?" Naomi questioned.

"You know that I'm not on Facebook." I pointed out.

"Even Elle's on Facebook." Naomi countered. "I'm on Facebook. Hell Emmett has a Facebook page."

The last part didn't surprise me. Emmett probably loved Facebook. I do remember Rosalie having to tear him away from the computer a few times. That was probably why.

"Fine I'll sign up for a Facebook account." I relented. "I just don't see the point. I don't need friends in Zimbabwe or Turkmenistan. I don't even have many friends."

"Well it's a good way to keep in touch with some of the other vegetarian vampires around the world." Naomi remarked and my mouth hung open. That was unusual. That was very unusual. I did not know how to respond to that. How did the Volturi not know about this? "They can't do anything unless we said that we were vampires. Also there's no internet in Volterra. They need to get with the times."

"So you know when Claire's birthday is?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm friends with her." Naomi said as she logged in and showed me Claire's page. Her status was listed as in a relationship. That wasn't something that I liked. "So why do you care if Elle throws her a birthday party."

"Because I want to help." I stated.

"And by help do you mean sabotage it?" She asked.

"No I really want to help." I replied with a frown on my face. "I want to do something nice that will me in Elle's good graces."

"I don't think that she'll be able to date you as long as Jasper is around." Naomi pointed out. "Would you trust someone you tried to kill you?"

"If it was an accident, I would." I replied.

"Well I'm pretty sure that Elle is not like that." Naomi told me. "I'm pretty sure that as long as Jasper is around, you two will never be able to be together again."

Well Alice just got some sucky news. But because of this revelation, will something happen to Jasper? I'm not telling at this point. You have to review to find out. I may or may not tell people that review


	12. Chapter 12

So throwing a surprise party is not as easy as it sounds. First I have to find a place to have it. Then I have to find people that want to come. I don't think it would be hard to find people who want to come to Claire's party. She's pretty popular, unlike me. The question is finding people who won't ruin the surprise. The last thing that I want is for Claire to find out about it before she is supposed to. I figured that I should probably ask some of her cheerleading friends. I was currently at the breakfast table when Uncle Charlie appeared in uniform.

"Hey kiddo." He greeted. He noticed my expression. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm trying to throw a surprise party for Claire but I don't know the first thing about party planning." I replied.

"You might not want to tell me where you're gonna be having it." He responded.

"I don't even know where I'm gonna be having it." I replied. "But why wouldn't I want to tell you?"

"You know those sorts of teen parties tend to have alcohol." He pointed out. Hmm they did in the shows. I had never actually been to one to find out.

"You know that I can't drink because I'm pregnant." I told him.

"Well just because you can't, doesn't mean other people can't." He rebutted. "I'll just stay out of this. You should be heading to school."

"Well I kind of have to wait for Claire." I reminded him. "Don't tell her that I told you anything."

"I won't." He promised. "So were you hanging out with Alice yesterday?"

"Yeah I needed to get Claire a birthday present, so what?" I replied as if it was nothing. "Am I not supposed to be friends with her?"

"Well I just thought you wouldn't be hanging out after what she did to you." He said, sipping his coffee.

"I'm the one who broke up with her." I remarked. I thought he would know this by now. "But I can be friends with who I want to be friends with."

Before he could even respond, the doorbell rang. I figured it was Claire. I needed to zip my lips about the party. I grabbed my bag and headed to the door and kissed my cute blonde girlfriend upon seeing her face. I knew things would have to be perfect.

"So how are you this morning?" I asked.

"I'm great, only 3 more days." Claire replied as we walked out to her car. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I." I agreed. Although, she did make it aware that I didn't have much time to get everything together. At the moment, I could only think of two possible places to host her party: my house or hers. I don't know if either of those would work. Her dad might not be there but I can't guarantee that her mom or Uncle Charlie won't be home on that. Plus both of our houses are pretty small. I had a lot of preparing to do.

When we got to school, I decided that I would go see if I could find one of the other cheerleaders. I spotted a brunette in her uniform and figured that would work.

"I have to go do some things." I told Claire as I followed the girl into the bathroom. I approached the girl. She was doing her makeup by the sink. "Hi I know you don't know me but you must know my girlfriend Claire so that gives us a common acquaintance."

"And?" The girl asked.

"Well I was wanting to throw her a surprise party for her birthday." I announced. "I was thinking that you and some of the other cheerleaders might want to come. What's your name anyway?"

"Colbie." The girl replied.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elle." I introduced.

"I know." She replied. "I think everyone knows."

Oh yes there was the fact that I was pregnant. And I seemed to be only girl in the school who was pregnant.

"Well then, I was also wondering if you had any idea where I should throw this party because I don't think my house or her house would work."

"Well I have a decent sized house." Colbie responded. "You could throw it at my place."

"That sounds perfect." I replied. "I need you to spread the word but only to people who won't tell Claire."

After my English class, I found Alice in the gym.

"So the party is going to happen at this cheerleader named Colbie's house." I told the petite vampire.

"Did you happen to get an address?" Alice asked. Damn I probably should have done that. I didn't even know the girl's last name much less where her house is.

"Well no." I responded.

"I guess we can check the school directory." Alice suggested. "What do you need me to do."

"Well making sure that Claire doesn't find out would help." I stated. "Also I suppose that making sure that there's alcohol. I know I can't drink and you can't drink but other people will probably want to since it's a party and all."

"I'll make sure that there is alcohol." Alice vowed.

"I also should probably do something about food. What kind of food should I get?" I asked.

"Well how much are you to spend?" Alice asked me.

"I'm the sole heir to my dad's fortune. I might add that he had the power to turn anything to gold." I explained as I had never told her this. "I don't care how much it costs. I just need to know what to get."

"Well a cake is generally a good idea." Alice pointed out. "I think pizza and chicken wings are also favorites."

"Thanks." I replied as I kissed Alice on the cheek. "I was wrong. You actually have given me very useful advice. Just because you're not very good at picking out gifts doesn't mean you can't plan a party it seems."

I walked away. I didn't see Alice rub the spot on her cheek where I kissed her. I think I had most of the setup for the party planned out. The only thing that I needed now was an excuse to get Claire there.

I saw Claire again at lunch. We were so close I was practically sitting on her lap. I liked this. I liked being like this. Alice wasn't as in favor of being affectionate as Claire was. I mean sure the whole school knew about it but they didn't seem care because no one really wanted to mess with the Cullens and I was also pretty intimidating myself. Apparently there was also this code among cheerleaders that they stick up for each other. When you combine all three of those, no one in their right mind would be stupid enough to make fun of me and Claire.

Claire did have to get up to go to the bathroom which gave me the perfect chance to talk.

"So do you guys have any suggestion on how I can get Claire to come to Colbie's house?" I asked Mike, Jessica, Angela, and also Eric. I did spend more time with the humans since my breakup with Alice.

"How about you want to go out to dinner?" Mike suggested. That didn't make any sense.

"But first you need to go to Colbie's house because you lost your phone and Colbie found it." Jessica added. Yes I think that that would work.

So on Thursday, I walked to Claire's house, wearing a nice maternity dress.

"Sorry I'm late." I told her. "I would have called to tell you but I lost my phone today."

"That sucks." Claire commented. "Do you have any idea where you might have left it?"

"Actually this girl named Colbie, I think you know her from cheerleading, found it." I answered. "Do you think we can stop by her house first so I can pick it up?"

"Sure." Claire replied. Excellent, she had taken the bait.

So Claire drove me to the house. She parked out front with a little difficulty.

"Hmm Colbie must be having a party tonight." Claire commented.

"It will only take me a few minutes." I replied as I walked to the door. "If I'm not out in five minutes, feel free to come in and get me."

I rang the doorbell and Colbie let me in.

"Okay she'll be in about 5 minutes." I told the group. "Everybody hide."

The five minutes passed and Claire opened the door.

"Elle?" She asked as she walked in.

"Surprise!" Me and everyone else shouted as we jumped out.

"Wow I was not expecting this." Claire replied.

"Happy Birthday, Claire Bear." I told her as I gave her the polar bear that I had made her.

"Aww thanks." Claire replied. "So I guess we're not going to dinner somewhere."

"Well there's pizza here." I replied as I got her a slice. "Oh and there's also cake."

So all and I would say that the party was a huge success. Claire seemed pretty happy. It was a good thing that I decided the mandatory gift thing was a bad idea, because there were so many people, I don't know what Claire would do with all of those presents.

"Attention everyone." Colbie announced on a microphone. "First off I want to wish Claire a happy birthday and if she allows it, I would like to make an announcement."

"Go ahead." Claire told the head cheerleader. I had no idea what she was going to say but I was glad that she asked permission first.

"I just want to say that the Forks High Spartans have a new cheerleader as of right now." Colbie explained. "Please give a round of applause for Naomi Cullen."

Okay now that was a little shocking. I didn't know that Naomi had tried out for cheerleading. I couldn't help but wonder why. I decided to walk over to her and find out.

"So you're a cheerleader now?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Naomi replied.

"What made you decide to try out?" I asked the vampire. I know that Alice had done cheerleading before but this still surprised me.

"Well, I've never done it before and decided that I should." She responded. "I wanted Alice to try out but she decided not to because she didn't want to overstep any boundaries."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Claire's already a cheerleader." She explicated. "She didn't want you to think that she was joining to try to compete for your affections."

"I didn't know that Alice still liked me." I remarked.

"Well Alice does get lonely sometimes being the only one in the family without a mate." Naomi told me.

A few weeks later, I was at Newton's Outdoor World. Uncle Charlie apparently needed some new hunting equipment and asked me to come along for some reason. I don't know why. Anyway he got into a conversation with his friend Harry and I had a feeling that it was going to take a while. I decided to walk around the back of the building because I was bored. I then stopped when I heard some voices.

"Dude I don't know what you want from me." A male voice said. It didn't take me long to figure out that it was Mike. "I don't have any money."

"I want you to show me your ability." A second male voice replied. That one was a little harder to decipher. I know that I had heard it somewhere before but it was a little hard to place. I remembered where I had heard it. No, there was no way that could be it. He couldn't possibly be here. I decided to look around the corner to check.

Around the corner was Mike being held against the wall. But the person holding him against said wall was the most surprising part. It was the father of my baby. It was Gabriel.

So here we have the bad guy of this story. What is going to happen to Mike? Will it be Elle to the rescue? What ability does Mike have? All of these will be revealed in the next chapter. Don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 13

I knew I should probably stop this but I was kind of curious to see what kind of ability Mike had myself.

"Well I don't have all day." Gabriel said.

I watched as Mike's hair grew longer and his body shrank, though not as short as me. His chest split into two breasts and he also slimmed down. So Mike's power was the ability to turn himself into a girl?

"Hmm that's interesting." Gabriel commented. "Can you turn into anything else?"

"No." The girl replied. She looked especially scared now, probably due to the position that she was being held in. It did look like he might rape her.

"Well I suppose I could probably find some use for that." Gabriel responded. "I want you to turn back."

"I…I don't know how." The girl stammered.

"How did you change back before?" Gabriel asked.

"It kind of just wore off." She remarked.

"Well that is kind of limited." Gabriel said. "Still I could probably find use. I mean no one suspects a beautiful girl."

Gabriel then started to use his telekinesis and started to cut into her forehead. Now this I had to stop. I sent a lightning bolt at the man.

"Get away from him…her…get away." I ordered.

"Elle?" The girl asked.

"Well if isn't the girl who ran away before morning." Gabriel remarked as he turned his attention to me. "You never told me that you had a power of your own."

"I must have forgotten." I spat.

"Well that one is a lot more useful." The man replied.

"Well you're not going to get it from me." I responded as I zapped him again. The only problem is Carlisle warned me against using my full power because he thought it could potentially hurt the baby. It did knock him out but it was probably only the strength of a Taser. It shouldn't have killed him. I went over to the girl that was once Mike.

"We need to hide." I told her as I grabbed her hand. She took me into the storage room which was filled with sporting equipment.

"Is he dead?" She asked me.

"No I can't use my full powers because of the baby." I explained. "So how long have you been able to do this?"

"Well it's not really something that I have complete control over." She explained. "I'm not really sure how I change back."

"That's not what I asked." I pointed out.

"It was a little over a year ago." She answered. "How long have you been able to do your thing?"

"Ever since I was a kid." I replied. "So you don't know how to change back? What did you do before?"

"Well I visited with this guy named Suresh who ran a few tests on me. A few made me uncomfortable." She replied. "Anyway we were waiting for a call back when I suddenly returned to normal."

"How long did that take?" I questioned as I heard the door open.

"About a month." She replied.

"Look you should run." I told her. "I'll hold him off."

The girl known as Mike ran into the store as I heard Gabriel walking closer.

"So you kill people now?" I asked, not showing my face.

"I killed people before I met you." He responded. "You thought you could change who I was. Now you're going to pay the price."

"Do you not realize that I'm pregnant…with your child for that matter." I remarked.

"I don't remember you telling me this before." He replied. "How do I even know that it is my child?"

"Because you're the only guy that I've ever had sex with." I countered.

"To be honest, I don't care." Gabriel told me. "There are too many babies in the world. What's one not being born going to?"

"You are just sick." I replied.

"Well you can't kill me because using too much power will harm your baby." He replied. "That's right, I know all about how your power works. You know I'm glad that you showed because your power is much more useful than the ability to turn myself into a woman. You've done me a huge favor by being here."

I managed to find a gun in the storage area. I then realized that it wasn't loaded.

"So are you going to come out and face me?" Gabriel taunted. I saw the entrance to the store, knowing if I could get inside he wouldn't be able to do anything. I also saw a bucket of balls. I threw it to the floor as I started to run. Suddenly the balls started to fly as he used his telekinesis to throw them at me. I continued to the run only to find myself pushed against the door. The worst is I couldn't move my hands. This was not good.

"So tell me, how does it feel knowing that you could have let me die now that I'm about to kill you?" He asked.

"I guess I was wrong to think that I could ever change you." I remarked. I was hoping to say something that would get him to let his guards down so I could get free.

"You're right I'm never going to change." He responded.

"Don't you have more tact than attacking a pregnant woman?" A female voice asked. It was Alice. "I mean what kind of person would do that?"

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked angrily. "Show yourself."

She sped in and pushed him to the ground as I felt his hold on me disappear.

"So you have super speed." Gabriel deduced. "Come and face me."

Before he could say anything else, Alice bit into him. Holy crap, I was not expecting her to do that. She actually drank his blood. I was pretty sure that she was killing him so he wouldn't turn into a vampire. But damn, that was something that I didn't see coming. I could only watch her as she finished drinking from him. Once she was done, she threw his body to the ground. I noticed that Alice's eyes were now a bright red.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Her mouth was covered with blood like before.

"I can't believe that you did that." I remarked

"Well I thought about just snapping his neck but he didn't deserve a quick death after some of the deaths that he's caused." Alice replied. "You need to get out of here. I'll get rid of this body."

"How do you know what he did?" I asked. I really don't understand how she would be able to do that.

"When I saw him with you, I tried to track his decisions but instead of seeing his future, I saw his past. I think I might be able to do that now. Anyway go into the store. I'll see you later."

I entered the store and managed to find Mike…or whatever. I didn't know a good girl's name to call her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied. "What about you?"

"Everything's been taken care of." I explained. "He's dead and that's all I'm going to tell you right now. So I have something to ask you."

"What?" She questioned.

"If you're a girl for an extended period of time, what do you me to call you?" I asked.

"Well my parents said they would name me Miranda." She responded. "So you said a little while if I got a sex change you would go out with me…"

"Yeah, I'm kind of with Claire now." I stated. "I'm really sorry. So what are you going to do about school?"

"I don't know." Miranda responded. "I should probably talk to my parents about this."

Speaking of parents, I decided that it was probably a good time to go and see if I could convince Uncle Charlie to leave.

"Miranda…" I called to her as she started walking. She stopped suddenly. "I want you to promise not to say anything about my power or the guy who tried to kill us."

"I promise. I'll come up with something else." She responded.

So I asked Uncle Charlie to take me to Claire's house. I needed to tell her what happened and that everything was over. I was glad that everyone was over and I was unhurt except for maybe a bruise on my left arm. It was nothing.

I knocked on the door and Claire answered it.

"Hi." She greeted. "What's up?"

"Something that you won't believe." I answered. "Gabriel found me."

"Sylar found you?" She asked as I nodded my head. That was the same thing that I said just with a different name. "What happened?"

"I think it would be better if I told you the whole story." I explained as I relayed the events that had just happened to her, including the part with Alice killing him.

"So Mike Newton has the power to turn into a girl?" Claire asked, seemingly surprised by that.

"Yeah the only problem is she doesn't know how to change back." I responded. "She said it took a month last time. She also told me to call her Miranda."

Suddenly, my phone started to ring. It was Alice. I decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I've gotten rid of the body." The vampire told me. "I also need to tell you that I'm not going to be at school for a few days."

"Why not?" I asked. I also did wonder why she was telling me.

"I have to wait until the redness goes away." She explained. "I just thought you might want to know that. We burned the body as well."

So Alice was going to be away for a little while. It would be weird not seeing her in the halls or the gym.

So a few days later, Alice returned to school. Interestingly enough, Miranda was also there. As it turned out, Mrs. Newton had some sort reality warping power that made humans think that she was always there. How did the company not know about her? I feel that that is something that they definitely would be interested in but I was no longer affiliated with them and I didn't care to tell them. It didn't seem to affect people with abilities or vampires because the Cullens seemed a little confused. I guess I forgot to tell Alice about that.

Anyway, Claire said that she was taking me to the Cullen house after school for a reason that she didn't me. I really wanted to know but she wouldn't tell me. What was the big secret that was waiting at Alice's house?

Claire opened the door and it appeared that my own game had been turned on me. Alice had apparently decided to throw me a surprise baby shower. I was not expecting that at all. I thought I had told her that I didn't want to have one. All of my female friends were there…and Rosalie but I don't think that she was there by choice. This also included Miranda who was probably a little uncomfortable.

I got a good deal of presents for the baby. People knew that it was a girl and bought gifts accordingly. Towards the end of the party after people had started to leave, I went over to Alice to thank her for throwing such a great party for me.

"Thanks for throwing me such a great party." I told her. "Though, I'm not sure where I'm going to put all of this stuff. I'll probably also need help getting it all into Claire's SUV.

"Naomi's already got that covered." Alice replied. "So I haven't actually asked you but what are your plans for when the baby is born."

"I'll figure that out." I stated. "I don't think it will be that hard. I'm sure that I can find a daycare place."

"Well I know this is a little weird but if you want, I don't think Esme would mind taking care of her." Alice offered.

"That might make more sense if we were still together." I remarked. "But we're not anymore so I don't think that will work."

I really don't want my baby in this house but I didn't want to tell her that. I then noticed a distressed look on Alice's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Elle, I still love you." She remarked. That was not something that I was prepared for.

"You can't." I responded. "You can't love me. I broke up with you."

"I do love you." Alice repeated. "I don't care about that. You're my mate."

"No. No I'm not." I countered. "I love Claire and I could never be with you anyway."

I ran off towards Claire. I don't know how I would be able to do this. Right now I just needed to go home.

So that's what Mike's power is. It's not exactly useful when it can't be controlled. Miranda is played by Megan Park from Secret Life. Also Alice killed Sylar by drinking his blood. Did anyone see him dying like that? There is one more chapter left of this story and you may be able to guess what happens in that chapter. Please don't forget to review.


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks have passed. Carlisle said that I was probably going to have my baby any day now. I for one could not wait. I could not wait to be my hot self again. Oh and I would also have a baby. Another thing that I was looking forward to was the arrangement that Claire and I had made for after I was out of the hospital. I hope it would be as amazing as I thought it was going to be. Of course there was also what Alice had said to me a few weeks ago that I couldn't get out of my head. Why did she have to still love me? Why?

I was working on my assignment for English. Apparently we had to write an original poem without using the internet. I got to thinking and realized that I had a great subject. I just needed a good way to do it. I looked outside my window and saw a butterfly fly by. It was really beautiful. It sorted of reminded me of Claire in a weird way. After it flew off, the next thing to fly by my window was a crow. It was dark and mysterious…like Alice. That's it. I have something to write.

I got to writing it down. I was able to use an impressive combination of metaphors if I do say so myself. I'm pretty sure that my valedictorian candidacy was still in the future. I wonder what graduating would be like. In the shows, it was always a sort of fairytale like environment. Boys and girls in robes and funny hats, it looked strange. I didn't quite understand the purpose of said robes and hats. Were they going to make me wear them? I really hope that I don't have to.

Anyway, I went to my English class happy that I had completed my poem.

"Would anyone like to read their poem out loud?" The teacher asked. I raised my hand. Mine was the only one that was raised, not even Claire's. I can't believe I was the only one.

"I call this poem the Crow and The Butterfly." I stated as I began to read.

Sometimes I wonder about love  
>I know what it's like to be loved by two<br>Who is it that my heart belongs to?  
>Is it the crow or the butterfly?<p>

The crow is dark and exciting, the butterfly is beauty  
>The crow is dangerous, the butterfly is safe<br>The crow can even be scary sometimes while the butterfly is not  
>Both are very different but can be very much the same<p>

When it comes down to it, I know where my heart belongs  
>I know what I want, who I want, how I want<br>This is one thing I know that's true  
>My heart belongs to…<p>

Uh oh…I hope that's not what I think it is.

"Elle, why did you cut off?" The teacher asked. I didn't like the tone that she had used.

"I think my water just broke." I stated.

"Well then you and Claire are excused." The teacher replied.

Claire and I started to hurry out to her car. I think I was beginning to feel those contraction thingies. My body was really starting to hurt. Ow it hurts to walk.

Claire strapped me into the seat and drove as fast as she could. This is a time that I did kind of wish Alice was driving me because she would get there faster. Once we arrived at the hospital, Claire got a wheelchair and told me to sit down in it.

"Trust me it will hurt less if you don't have to walk." Claire replied. I did trust Claire.

I was then checked into a room as the pain kept increasing. Oh god it hurt so much. Why does my baby hate me so much?

"Look I'm sorry I had sex with your father but please stop hurting me." I pleaded to my stomach as Claire stared at me.

Carlisle kept coming back in to see if I was ready. Of course I was ready but apparently he meant if my body was ready. Come on body get ready already.

"This is a good point where I ask you about the drugs." Carlisle stated.

"People keep telling me that I'm not supposed to use drugs." I replied.

"But these drugs will make it hurt less." Carlisle responded.

"I'm not going to use drugs." I stated firmly.

So when everyone thing went down, it took several hours…several hours of increasing pain. I guess it really wanted out.

"Okay Elle you need to push." Carlisle instructed. What the hell did he mean push? What was I pushing? I had no idea what I was doing. "Good you're doing well. I can start to see the head."

I still had no idea what I was doing but it still hurt quite a lot. Not long after, I could see Carlisle holding a crying baby girl. They wrapped her up and handed her to me. I cradled her, feeling relieved that the pain had stopped. I mean sure my body still ached but it wasn't getting worse.

"Do you think I can give her some of my blood?" Claire asked Carlisle. Why didn't I think of that?

"I suppose we could do that." Carlisle agreed as he took out a needle and stuck it into Claire. He then stuck it into me and the pain subsided. "I'll leave the two of you alone."

Everyone left the room, meaning Claire and I were truly alone.

"So have you thought of what you're going to name her?" Claire asked.

"Actually no." I replied. "I know, let me listen to your iPod and I'll name her after the singer of the first song that comes up."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Claire replied.

"What? Would you rather I spout out a bunch of random words and put them on a birth certificate like some of these celebrities do?"

"Okay let's go with the first idea." Claire agreed as she handed the MP3 player. I listened to the song. I was not familiar with it.

"Who's Cady Groves?" I asked. "Whatever I think that will work. I'm going to name her Cady."

"And what's the middle name going to be?" Claire asked.

"Her middle name will be Claire." I replied with a smile. "So you're going to help me raise her, aren't you?"

"Of course." Claire agreed as she gave me a kiss. The baby seemed to like it when we kissed.

People slowly came into visit and my baby. I was very happy. Yes there was the fact that I still had feelings for Alice but I would stay Claire unless I could find a reason not to.

End of Book 2

So Elle had her baby and stayed with Claire but she still has feelings for Alice. I decided on an interesting time for her water to break. That would be so inconvenient. Anyway if you're not familiar with Cady Groves, get familiar. I do not know when Book 3 is going to come out. Please don' forget to review.


End file.
